¿Y Despúes de San Valentín?
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: San Valentín es el día más predecible para decirle a alguien que te gusta, pero ¿Y qué pasa si la persona que te gusta, ni si quiera cree que te gusta? Ahora... ¿Qué hará Kai para que Takao le crea? Ironías de la vida y muuucho sarcasmo -IC- -KaixTaka- Remake del capítulo 1 -17/Nov/2013-
1. 01: ¿Y ahora qué?

**¿Y Después de San Valentín?**

**By S. Hisaki Raiden**

**(15 de Febrero de 2010**

**Remake 17 de Noviembre de 2013)**

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

**Resumen**: San Valentín es el día más predecible para decirle a alguien que te gusta, pero ¿Y que pasa si la persona que te gusta ni si quiera cree que te gusta? Ni cuando se lo dices de manera directa. Ahora… ¿Qué harás para que te crea? [KaixTaka]

**Rating**: T (13+)

**Genero**: Romance, Ironías de la vida.

**Advertencias**: Intento de Shonen–ai o YAOI, aunque Kai y sobre todo Takao se resistan xDD (En otras palabras relaciones amorosas entre chicos. SI no te gusta este tipo de historia NO sigas leyendo).

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Si están leyendo este fic, no olviden dejar su E–mail en su Review o su Log in, para contestarles sus comentarios y avisarles de la continuación (y posible final) de esta historia.

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "…" Resaltar palabras o frases; -_Cursiva- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones.

**Capítulo 01: ¿Y ahora qué?**

–¿Todo bien, Taka?

–Desde luego.

–¿Seguro?

–Umn… –bufó pero en gesto de un poco de cansancio– cuantas veces y de cuantas formas te lo habré de decir para que me creas.

–Te creo Taka –dijo el rubio de bellos ojos color azul claro– es sólo que… estas demasiado calmado… y… pues la verdad no es muy propio de ti.

–Puedo estar calmado también, Max, te lo seguro… y hoy es una de esas ocasiones –Dijo del mismo modo el peliazul.

Era un día cualquiera de febrero de cualquier año, realmente no era importante, Takao Kinomiya un chico de dieciséis años estaba recostado en el suelo, descansando su cabeza sobre sus brazos doblados, en uno de los pisos de madera del Dojo en el que había vivido toda su vida, y junto a él estaba su siempre mejor amigo: el animoso y dulce Max Mizuhara, el cual se encontraba muy cerca de él, sentado y recargado de una pared, doblando una pierna y estirando la otra, jugando con la cuerda de su Tenis con sus dedos, mientras contemplaba desde allí a su mejor amigo, Takao Kinomiya. Si era un día cualquiera, igual a cualquier otro día cualquiera…

–Oye Taka… –reanudó el rubio al cabo, después de haberse quedado mirando las cuerdas de su Tenis como si hubiera algo en ellas demasiado enigmático.

–¿Umn? –"Preguntó" el peliazul de ojos rojizos.

–¿En verdad paso… eso?

–¿Umn? ¿El qué?

–… Lo que me platicaste.

Takao demoró unos segundos en responder como si lo meditara.

–Si… creo que si.

Los azules ojos de su gringo amigo lo enfocaron de nuevo al notar lo tranquilo que seguía.

–Pues… considero que deberías de estar haciendo otra cosa…

–¿Qué cosa? –Giró un poco su rostro para mirar a su pecoso amigo.

–Pues… primero… estar más feliz, saltando y brincando o… no sé, eso que haces cuando estas contento.

Takao sonrió levemente.

–¿Estoy contento?

–…

–… No necesito saltar para estarlo.

El rubio lo miró como si fuera un bicho raro, cada segundo que pasaba le parecía que ese no era su amigo Kinomiya Takao, como si algún suceso inexplicable hubiera pasado y éste, no supiera como reaccionar o no supiera como reaccionaba Kinomiya Takao en estos casos, o como debiera de reaccionar, era complicado evaluar la situación.

–Que cosas… –Murmuró Takao.

–Quizás después de todo… si es algo inexplicable… –murmuró Max lo que pensaba al respecto.

–¿Max? –Giró de nuevo su vista el peliazul para mirarlo, ya que había escuchado sus palabras.

Max sonrió.

–¿Y qué fue lo que más te gustó de tus obsequios?

–No lo sé… –giró la vista para el lado contrario donde habían varias cosas, globos, tarjetas, muñecos, pañuelos, cajas, moños… –Quien sabe, San Valentín es más una fecha que disfrutan las chicas. En realidad siento un poco de pena por todas ellas… Aunque los chocolates estaban buenos –cerró los ojos y una sonrisa traviesa corrió por sus labios.

Si, ese día cualquiera era San Valentín, catorce de febrero.

–I guess –Sonrió cerrando los ojos– oye… ¿y después de eso qué?… ¿Mañana que vas a hacer?

–¿Mañana? –Miró el techo del dojo– Es Lunes… No lo sé… ¿Ir a la escuela?

Max lo atisbó.

–No me refiero a eso…

–… ¿Entonces? ¿A qué te refieres?

–Pues… a lo de Kai…

Takao guardó silencio unos momentos.

–¿Qué con eso? –preguntó al fin.

–Pues… creí que tendrían… una cita o algo así –tanteó a decir, la actitud de Takao lo estaba haciendo seleccionar demasiado sus palabras.

Al escuchar eso Takao echó a reír de buena gana.

–Max… dime ¿En serio te puedes imaginar algo así… entre los dos? Si es así, envidio tu imaginación.

El rubio se confundió.

–Oh, Well… Y… ¿Qué van a hacer ahora?

Se giró para quedar acostado de lado sobre el piso de madera.

–De nuevo esa pregunta… ¿Por qué debemos de hacer algo en particular?

–Es en serio Taka –insistió el rubio– después de esa confesión debe de suceder algo… ¿o no? Sino… ¿Cuál fue el motivo por el que sucedió? –dijo ya completamente confundido el rubio, de hecho estaba totalmente desconcertado.

–… –Takao guardó silencio de nuevo– sabes una cosa Max… en verdad… no tengo idea. –Sonrió, aunque parecía una sonrisa un tanto falsa– no sé que es lo que está pensando, creo que… en realidad nunca sé lo que piensa, y he decidido dejar de tratar de descifrarlo… /Ni si quiera estoy seguro de que halla sido real/ –pensó al final.

Eso ya no le gustó a Max como sonó, quizás ahora comprendía un poco el porque su amigo no daba de brincos después de "eso".

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&¿Y Después de San Valentín?&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

En otro lado.

–Este es el que te gusta –dijo Rei poniendo una taza de barro sobre la mesa, después muy alegremente se sentó en la silla de al lado– Té verde y menta.

–… –Mirando la taza fijamente.

–Adelante, adelante con confianza –Exhortó.

–Rei… esta es mi casa.

–Por supuesto, he estado aquí tantas veces que de pronto creí que era la mía –dijo en broma acodándose en la mesa, mirando a su mejor amigo con su gesto de siempre.

–No lo digo por eso –dijo con cierto fastidio.

–¿Entonces? –preguntó el chino pelinegro.

Kai se llevó una mano a la cara, algo exasperado.

–Rei, no estoy de humor.

–Lo sé, por eso te hice ese Té –replicó el otro.

–Y por eso yo te digo que no era necesario, tengo muchos sirvientes que lo pudieron hacer a cualquier hora.

Rei sonrió.

–Hey, sabe mejor cuando lo hace un amigo y sobre todo para cuando se trata de animar o calmar a tu mejor amigo.

–… –Kai no supo que cara poner ante eso, hacia poco que Rei había comenzado a usar esa palabra con mucha frecuencia.

–Creí que te haría falta un poco de ayuda –volteó hacia una pila de obsequios de San Valentín.

Kai se sintió realmente incómodo con esa insinuación del chino, y sin saber realmente cómo reaccionar, alzó la vista y la apartó, sin lograr evitar que un ligero y casi imperceptible tono carmín saltara a sus mejillas. Rei sonrió al verlo. Kai se había comenzado a abrir un poco más después del ultimo torneo, y eso le alegraba, y él se había ocupado de no dejarle solo cuando estaba en situaciones… "emocionales" no experimentadas, y ese día era una de ellas.

Daitenji-sama, había organizado una reunión en el beyestadio para el catorce de febrero y días antes había hecho una convocatoria para un buzón de regalos, en ellos podían dejar todos los regalos, tarjetas, chocolates… lo que fuera, para sus beyluchadores favoritos, y uno era el llamado buzón anónimo, allí podían enviar una carta de amor, o un obsequio a su beyluchador favorito, pero totalmente anónimo, y bueno, Kai tenían un cerró de esas "cartas" anónimas, de hecho él no pensaba ir a ninguna de esas cursilerías, pero de alguna manera Rei lo había convencido de ir, ni si quiera podía recordar cómo es que ESO había sido posible, a él no le interesaba recibir regalos, ni tarjeta, ni ninguna de esas tonterías y sin ningún miramiento hubiera dejado botados TODOS sus regalos, sino hubiera sido porque Rei se ofreció a ayudarle a llevarlos hasta su casa, y allí estaba, con una montaña completa de basura (Para Kai, claro), que mañana mismo, o antes, terminaría en el cesto.

–Aunque me sorprendiste –dijo de manera disimulada, mientras tomaba de su propia tasa de Té– ¿No fuiste tú, acaso, el que dijo que San Valentín, era una fecha muy predecible para hacer una confesión?

–¡Cállate! –Gruñó el otro empinándose la taza de Té.

Rei sonrió cerrando los ojos.

–Vamos, Kai, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse. Realmente no importa que si es Catorce de febrero o Primero de Julio –dijo con tranquilidad–, lo más importante es que al fin fuiste sincero, y me alegra mucho por ti.

El de ojos amatistas bajó la tasa y un silencio ya común entre ambos se formó.

–Si, realmente no importa… Ni si quiera me creyó. –dijo con ironía y entre dientes al final.

Rei volvió la vista a él.

–¿Qué quieres decir con que no te creyó?

–Que otra cosa va a ser… –Desvió la vista con un gesto demasiado serio e indiferente para lo que decía– "No me creyó" es sólo eso, ¡Punto! –Determinó– Aunque probablemente sea mejor así –Dijo por lo bajo.

En otro tiempo eso tan sólo habría quedado en sus pensamientos, sin externarlo a ninguna persona, en otro tiempo ni si quiera existiría esa situación y menos una plática como esa, en el comedor de su casa.

–Kai… –murmuró Rei sinceramente apenado.

–No me veas así –se molestó, creyó ver lastima en esa mirada.

Rei negó con la cabeza.

–Me malinterpretaste, lamento que las cosas no hallan salido bien.

–Es igual –le restó importancia al asunto y terminó de beber lo ultimo del Té, en realidad prefería el Té que hacia Rei, que el de sus sirvientes.

Rei se quedó pensativo unos momentos.

–¡Ya sé! ¡Hay algo que podemos hacer, Kai! –Exclamó al fin con una sonrisa.

–¿…? –Kai miró al pelinegro un poco sorprendido– ¿Cómo qué…?

–¡Haremos que Taka te crea! –Dijo emocionado–, Bueno… de hecho lo harás tú solo.

–¿De qué rayos estas hablando? –Preguntó sin dejar de mirar a Rei con desconfianza.

–Si, escucha; mañana iras a la escuela de Takao y lo esperaras a la salida.

–Olvídalo –Lo descartó.

–¡Vamos Kai, no seas pesimista! Lo más difícil ya lo hiciste y como estoy seguro de que no lo dirás dos veces; lo mejor que puedes hacer es entrar en acción –Dijo juntando sus puños.

Kai lo miró desconcertado, tenía la esperanza de que Rei no hablara en serio, pero para su mala suerte, era MUY en serio.

–¿Y exactamente… qué se supone que tengo que hacer?

–Invitarlo a una cita.

–¡Te volviste loco! –La siempre tranquila expresión de Kai se alteró de inmediato, haciendo total contraste con Rei que tan sólo lo miró con tranquilidad, y no continuó hasta que le vio calmarse.

–¿Ya estas mejor?

–¡Claro que no! ¿Me estas diciendo que vaya a buscar a Kinomiya mañana a SU escuela, y que además tenga una cita con él? –Lo expresó como si fuera la cosa más absurda que hubiera podido pasar por la mente de Rei, aunque lo era– ¿Olvidaste que somos rivales?

–No lo he olvidado, cómo lo haría si lo dices a cada rato, pero si es de tu rival de quien estás enamorado, creo que hay que dejar a un lado el orgullo y no dejar ir esta oportunidad.

Kai de nuevo, no supo cómo reaccionar, incluso no supo ni cómo sentirse. ¿Desde cuándo Rei se había vuelto así de directo?

–… /¡Maldita sea! Yo y mi bocota, no sé para que le dije que el imbécil de Kinomiya me… me… ¡Demonios!/ –Trató inútilmente de defender su mente de todo eso, se levantó de la mesa de manera brusca– ¡Esta conversación se acabó!

Rei lo miró, Kai se iba a poner de inflexible y necio… otra vez, hacia eso con mucha frecuencia, aunque a veces solamente dejaba la escena sin decir nada e ignorando a todos, ahora por lo menos le decía (sólo a él), que la conversación se había terminado.

–De acuerdo –le dio por su lado sabía que si presionaba más, nada bueno resultaría de eso– ¿Me acompañas a la puerta Kai?

–Ya conoces la salida.

–Anda Kai, no es posible que seas tan descortés con tu mejor amigo –hizo un gesto de indignación–, además te ayudé a cargar tus obsequios… /Y tuve que dejar los míos en la BBA / –pensó al final.

Kai lo miró con fastidio y caminó a la puerta de la cocina y abrió la puerta para que pasara Rei, con ello haciéndole saber que le acompañaría a la salida.

–Te dije que no era necesario traer hasta aquí esa basura –Dijo sin ningún remordimiento.

–Esa "basura" la hicieron con mucho afecto TUS FANS, puedes tirarla si quieres, pero por lo menos podías fingir que estabas agradecido por ellas, si las tirabas desde allá, le hubieras roto el corazón a muchas chicas y chicos, ¿Nunca tuviste un héroe en tu infancia…? –Reflexionó– no, es probable que no –él mismo se respondió.

Llegaron al atrio, y atravesaron el jardín acercándose cada vez más a la gran puerta que dejaría fuera a Rei de la gran mansión de su amigo.

–Esas chicas tontas no saben nada de Beyblade, no sé que es lo que pasa por sus cabezas y tampoco me interesa –dijo molesto.

Rei suspiró, en ese instante pensó que era mejor cuando Kai no hablaba, por lo menos evitaba escuchar cosas tan desconsideradas.

–De acuerdo… ya entendí tu punto –Se giró y miró a Kai– espero que antes de tirar todo busques la postal que te hizo Max, y… –de su bolsa sacó un sobre– y aquí está la mía, decidí no usar el buzón para que no corriera el peligro de que la tiraras o la dejaras botada por allí.

Kai miró la tarjeta con desconfianza como si se tratara de una carta bomba o algo así, pero finalmente la tomó.

–Esperaba que esa estupidez de los buzones no funcionara, pero la gente es tan tonta que hacen todo lo que les dicen, menos mal que tú no lo usaste.

¿Acaso había una "especie" de cumplido en ese comentario desconsiderado de Kai…? No, la respuesta era: No.

–Sé que ya no quieres hablar sobre el tema –Suspiró profundamente antes de decir eso– pero, de verdad, quiero felicitarte por lo que hiciste hoy –sonrió levemente–, porque no existe mayor valor como el que está en el acto de decirle a la persona que te gusta, "Me gustas", hay personas que nunca se atreven a hacerlo.

–Rei, no…

–Espera –le interrumpió– necesitas escuchar esto, aunque tú creas que es algo tonto.

–…

–Piensa en lo que te dije en el comedor, si te atreviste a hacerle saber a Takao… /… aunque no te creyera…/ que te gusta, es porque algo debe de cambiar, digo, las palabras "me gustas", tienen que llevarte a alguna dirección sino, no tiene sentido decirlas.

–Espera… –Lo miró con una ceja alzada– ¿Qué quieres decir con "llevarte a una dirección"?

Rei sonrió divertido al ver la cara confundida del peligris.

–Me refiero a la cita, que te sugerí que tuvieran.

–… –Kai se quedó en silencio un momento– Rei… ¿en verdad te puedes imaginar a Kinomiya conmigo en algo como eso…?

–En realidad no –sonrió– pero sé que puede ocurrir, digo, tampoco me imaginaba a Hiwatari Kai, Mi anti-social amigo, en una fiesta de San Valentín y declarándosele a su rival; y pasó –se rió de buena gana pero, sin hacer tanto escándalo– así que realmente no importa si me lo imagino o no.

Kai desvió la vista incómodo, sintiendo calor en el rostro. Comenzaba a odiar esa sensación.

–Bueno, ya me voy. Descansa, –se dio vuelta y se echó a andar.

Kai suspiró al verlo andar, estaba por cerrar la puerta...

–¡Por cierto! –Gritó Rei desde media calle, haciendo que Kai parara su acción de cerrar la puerta– ¡La tarjeta que te hizo Takao está también en el cerro de "basura"! ¡Por eso no dejé que las tiraras, se que lamentarías perder esa tarjeta!

–¡Ya vete! –Cerró la puerta de mal modo, y luego la miró con desprecio, como si ella le "hubiera hecho algo", caminó después refunfuñando al interior de la mansión.

–… /¡Imbécil! ¡Imbécil! ¿No te podías quedar con la boca cerrada? ¡No! ¡Tenías que decirle al idiota de Rei Kon que el tarado de Kinomiya te… te… ¡Maldición!/ –Se reprendió mentalmente de nuevo, hasta que llegó al interior de la casa, y luego al comedor, donde estaba ese cerró de "basura".

Sonrió irónicamente al pensar en lo que pretendía Rei con esa "última información", ¿Acaso creía que se pondría a buscar como "loco" la tarjeta de Takao entre todo eso, sólo por ser de él?

–… ¡Olvídalo! –Le gritó al cerro de basura y azotó la puerta de la cocina.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&¿Y Después de San Valentín?&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Rei caminó lentamente por la calle, se sentía contento, ese había sido un excelente día de San Valentín, y decía; "había sido", porque ya eran casi las ocho de la noche, todavía habría mucho movimiento en algunas partes, pero prácticamente el día estaba terminando. Había estado con sus amigos en la reunión, había recibido tarjetas, habían comido cosas buenas, y dulces, río al pensar en ésto, de vez en cuando no estaba mal, y sobre todo había visto el gran avance de Kai.

Mientras caminaba saco de su bolsillo una tarjeta, estaba en un sobre color anaranjado, y con algunas calcomanías en forma de globos de colores, y con letra bien derecha y con trazo seguro decía: "De: Mizuhara Max de PPB All Stars, para: Rei Kon de Bai hu zu"

Recordó como el rubio pecoso, se acercó a él y se la dio personalmente…

_..._

_-El buzón es interesante… pero prefería ver tu expresión al recibirla –le había sonreído-._

…

Estaba muy contento de haber recibido esa tarjeta, fue la única con la que se quedó, ya mañana pasaría por las demás que dejó en la BBA, incluso la de Takao estaba en esas. Se detuvo a pensar un momento en Takao y en Kai, sus amigos estaban enamorados, lo sabía incluso antes de que Kai se lo dijera… bueno, en realidad su intuición falló, fue después de que Kai le confiara sus sentimientos por Takao, que comenzó a mirar a su amigo peliazul con más atención; para averiguar si Kai tenía alguna oportunidad… lo cierto es que no estaba muy seguro, no creyó que Takao fuera tan bueno ocultando algo… y eso era una verdadera novedad.

…_FLASH BACK…_

_-¿Adivinen quien va a tener más tarjetas el día de hoy? –Dijo un presuntuoso Takao alzando el rostro y poniendo sus manos en su cintura-._

_-Kai –Dijo el rubio y sonrió de manera muy segura y tierna-._

_Takao casi se va de espaldas._

_-… ¡Max…! ¿De qué lado estás? –Lo miró con agobio-._

_Estaban parados a la entrada del estadio principal de la BBA, eran las 11:00 de la mañana y estaba por comenzar el evento de san Valentín para los beyluchadores profesionales. Desde el diez de febrero hasta ese día, habían estado colocados los buzones para dejar los regalos para los beyluchadores de toda la liga. Al finalizar la comida, se abrirían los buzones y se darían a conocer el número de obsequios que había recibido cada uno._

–_Si quieres te las regalo, no las necesito –se escuchó la hosca voz del ruso-japonés, quien ni si quiera lo miraba-._

_Takao se le quedó viendo un momento y luego frunció el cejo._

_-¿Y para qué quiero tus tarjetas? Todas van a ir dirigidas a ti-._

_Hiwatari sonrió burlón._

_-Quizás sea la única ocasión en que leas verdaderas palabras de admiración y grandeza– dijo con claras intensiones de enojarlo, aunque en realidad no le interesaba leer el contenido de ninguna de esas cartas-._

_Takao desvió la cara disgustó._

_-¡Que gran chiste! Perdona SI mi tarjeta no dice ninguna de esas "cosas", es más –se volteó de nuevo– ¡Ni creas que recibirás una tarjeta de mi parte!-._

_Kai apartó la vista._

_-… Eres tu quien no recibirá ninguna de mi… –dijo por lo bajo refunfuñando de mal humor-._

_Max sonrió divertido, con Takao y Kai cerca, nunca se aburría._

_Takao reaccionó en algo._

_-Espera un momento… ¿Por qué estas aquí? Creí que no te gustaban este tipo de cosas… –lo miró con incredulidad-._

_Kai hasta sudó, el mismo no sabía que hacia allí._

_-Yo le convencí de que viniera –Apareció Rei de pronto-._

_Max sonrió._

_-¡Rei que bueno que ya llegaste! –exclamó contento-._

_Kai miró con cierta molestia a Rei, O sea… lo "obligaba" a ir a ese ridículo evento y él llegaba tarde, Rei sintió la mirada de Kai sobre si y volteó sonriendo._

_-Estaba terminando de arreglar mis tarjetas –se excusó-._

_-Sólo son unas mugrosas tarjetas, ¿Qué tanto arreglo pueden necesitar? –Dijo malhumorado-._

_Takao miró a Rei con Kai._

_-/Seguro… tan sólo por Rei podría venir con… nosotros… y aun evento que ni si quiera le gusta –fueron los pensamientos del peliazul-._

_Entraron, fueron a saludar a Daitenji-san, comieron galletas, pasteles, y otros postres. Escucharon música, vieron globos flotando en el techo del beyestadio, platicaron, hasta que finalmente llegó el momento de lo buzones._

_Poco a poco fueron sacando toda clase de regalos y tarjetas, y fueron nombrando a los dueños de ellos, sin duda ellos fueron lo que más recibieron obsequios, pero quien más veces tuvo que pasar al estrado fue Kai, quien las ultimas veces estaba más que fastidiado, sin duda tuvo más regalos anónimos que directos, al final simplemente se fue a las gradas a sentar e ignoró las veces que Daitenji y Jazzman le llamaron. Takao lo miraba con atención sentado donde estaba, lo había seguido con la mirada y sabía en donde se encontraba a diferencia de todos los allí presentes._

_Rei tuvo que abogar por él, recibiendo el resto de los regalos de Kai, que eran muchos, y así terminó el evento._

_-Es un amargado –dijo con reproche Kinomiya al llegar al pie de Rei que no sabia si Kai estaba todavía en el beyestadio o si ya se había ido, él también tenía muchos regalos, y no podría con los de Kai, que incluso eran más que los de él._

_-No creí que se… iría… –sonrió un poco nervioso el pelinegro y luego vio como cayó un sobre más sobre las cosas de Kai, era la tarjeta de Takao que la había lanzado en ese momento a la montaña de regalos. Luego sonrió– Creí que no se la darías._

_Takao se ruborizó._

_-¡No se la estoy dando! –Bajó la voz pues notó que había gritado– es decir, dudo mucho que se lleve todo esto, además no me sirve esa tarjeta que dice su nombre. Mejor voy a ver si sobró pastel de vainilla, estaba muy bueno –cambió el tema drásticamente y corrió a las mesas-._

_Rei suspiró, ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer con todo eso?_

_-Oye Rei –El rubio Mizuhara se acercó a él en aquel momento-._

_Mientras tanto… en las mesas._

_Takao partió otra rebanada de pastel de Vainilla muy contento de haber encontrado un medio pastel todavía en la mesa. Si, ese era el mejor pastel que había probado en su vida. Kai ya había abandonado las gradas y ahora miraba al peliazul desde lejos. Ese chico era tan terriblemente simple, que con tan sólo un pastel le era suficiente para sonreírse, pero… no podía desprender su mirada de esa sonrisa y eso se debía a que últimamente, Takao no sonreía cuando estaba con él, más bien parecía disgusto y casi siempre enojado, antes hacia todo para molestarlo, y quitarle esa boba sonrisa, aunque más de una vez lo hizo sin conseguirlo, pues su "tonta" sonrisa se había mantenido, no obstante eso había cambiado en unos meses, no estaba seguro, quizás tan sólo se debía que había comenzado a prestarle más atención de la debida. Su rostro casi se pone rojo al notar que ahora era Takao quien le miraba._

_-¡Ni creas que te daré de mi pastel Kai, yo lo ví primero!_

_Kai salio de su sorpresa y se calmó, caminando hasta él._

_-Tonto, no quiero tu pastel –Aseguró poniendo su siempre gesto duro e indiferente-._

_-¿Entonces qué estabas mirando? Aquí no hay nada más que el pastel-._

_-/¡Te estaba mirando a ti, idiota! –Gritó en su mente pero su gesto por fuera no cambio nada– No es tu asunto –dijo justo lo que No quería decir-._

_Takao frunció el cejo._

_-¡Ush! Si de acuerdo, NO es de mi incumbencia, –siguió comiendo su pastel– No sé para qué vienes a una fiesta como esta, sino te gusta –Recriminó hastiado– Es más… –bajó el plato y miró las orbes violáceas de su ex-compañero de equipo– ¿Hay algo en este ancho y basto mundo que te guste Kai? No he dejado de preguntármelo desde que te conozco, y todavía no consigo descifrar el misterio… ¿Crees que podrías por primera vez en tu vida decir algo que no sea despectivo, despreciable, y molesto? –No se midió en lo que decía, ese día estaba más que cansado de ver a Kai igual que siempre: aburrido, fastidiado y mal humorado… _

_¿Había algo más que sólo negatividad en ese chico frente a él? En verdad necesitaba saberlo, los recursos para intentar que la vida de Kai fuera menos odiosa o monótona, se le habían acabado, quizás era por eso que él también andaba de mal humor. Sabía que Kai era quizás a la única persona que no podría ayudar. No es que fuera un presuntuoso, simplemente se sentía derrotado por Voltaire, Valkov y toda esa gente del pasado de Kai que le habían robado su sonrisa y su alegría._

_-Hay algo…-._

_Los pensamientos de Takao se interrumpieron al escuchar eso, volvió a mirar a Kai con algo de sorpresa, creyó que de nuevo le mandaría muy, muy lejos, o se daría la vuelta y se iría, o… le volvería a decir que no era su asunto. ¡Odiaba que le dijera eso! Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Era algo que no podía evitar, pues sentía que la distancia entre ellos se volvía a extender._

_Kai miró los rojizos ojos de Takao._

_-Hay… alguien que me gusta… –agregó casi sin darse cuenta, no se echaría para atrás, jamás pasó por su cabeza entregarle una ridícula tarjeta a Takao, eso era para niñas._

_Sin embrago Takao apartó la vista antes de que el peligris oji-amatistas pudiera continuar, no sabía lo que le iba a decir, pero creía que sí._

_-… /Si… me imagino…/ –Pensó-._

_-¿…? –Kai no supo si seguir o no, pues Takao había apartado su mirada de él y ahora parecía estar pensando en otra cosa, que tampoco tenía que ver con el pastel, pues ya no lo comía aunque lo tuviera en la manos… ¿Qué estaba mirando Takao? ¿Qué estaba pensando?_

_-Kinomiya… –le llamó para que alzara la mirada-._

_El peliazul suspiró y regresó sus orbes rojizas a su rival con hastío._

_-Te gusta Rei…–Aseguró-._

_-Me gustas tú…–Dijo Kai-._

_Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo. Kai jamás pensó que terminaría diciendo eso justo ese día, de verdad no lo tenía contemplado, se había dejado llevar, quizás era porque después de mucho tiempo, había conseguido estar con Takao a solas, pero luego de decirlo ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer?... ¡Un momento! ¿Qué había dicho Takao…?_

_Takao se quedó con la boca entre abierta, no alcanzó a entender bien lo que había dicho Kai… pero… ¿Qué?_

_-Si es… Rei… ¿No? –Sonrió Takao un poco nervioso y titubearon sus palabras._

_-¿Rei…? –Repitió el peligris– Un momento… ¿Tu crees qué es Rei de quien hablo…? –Al fin pudo articular palabra-._

_-Ni modo que yo… –Dijo con ironía-._

–_¡Eso estoy diciendo idiota! –Dijo fuerte-._

_-¿…? –Takao se le quedó mirando, luego sonrió– Kai, no hagas esto… –dijo y se alejó unos pasos– no creas que tengo ganas de recordar una broma tan pesada como esta, en un día como este… puede que a ti no te interesé._

_-Estoy hablando en serio –Lo miró fijamente con sus bellas y serenas orbes amatistas-._

_La sonrisa de Takao se desvaneció al mirar el rostro de Kai y su mirada, y no vio ningún rastro de burla. Sus ojos rojizos temblaron, luego sonrió._

_-Está bien… casi me lo creo… ve con Rei tiene tus tarjetas… –Logró articular y caminó apartándose de allí, su sonrisa se borró al apartar la vista de Kai; su corazón estaba por romper su pecho de tan fuerte que le golpeaba, y su rostro… no importaba._

_Kai no supo qué hacer… sólo se quedó ahí parado mirando a Takao irse. Era evidente que Takao no le había creído, ¡Vaya idiotez! Quizás debió comprar una estúpida tarjeta cursi, quizás escrito era más creíble._

…_FIN FLASH BACK…_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&¿Y Después de San Valentín?&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

En el Dojo.

–Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, Taka– se despidió el rubio de su amigo.

–Si –fue todo lo que dijo y miró como su amigo rubio se alejaba, hasta doblar en la siguiente esquina. Volvió su vista a sus obsequios. Ese había sido el día de San Valentín más extraño que había vivido. Había recibido más obsequios de los esperados… y… además…

…

_-Me gustas tú…-._

…

…Una declaración. No sabía como sentirse, en realidad no lo sabía, lo único que sabía es que desde que escuchó eso no se volvió a sentir con ánimo de hacer nada ni de ir a ningún lado, simplemente agarró a Max y le dijo que se fueran de la BBA, ni si quiera se despidió de Rei, o de Daitenji-san. Sólo quiso salir de ese lugar, cuanto antes… de hecho había dejado literalmente a Kai con las palabras en la boca.

Llegó a su cuarto con todos estos pensamientos en la cabeza y se echó sobre la cama, agarró su almohada y ocultó su cara con ella… ¿Y ahora cómo debía de mirar a Kai? Incluso recordó las palabras de Max… "¿Y que van a hacer ahora?" ¿Y él que iba a saber? Fue Kai el que dijo algo tan incómodo, ¿Qué se supone que debía de decir?

–Kai… idiota… –Fue todo lo que escapó de sus labios.

¿TSU ZU KU…? (¿Continuará…?)

**Notas Finales (Remake): **

Hola a todos hace tanto que no me paso por acá que ya ni sé qué decir, dudo mucho que alguien espere con afán la continuación de ésta historia, pero quise corregir este primer capítulo que antes era un asco. Traté de respetar lo más posible en IC (Inner character), la primera versión de este capítulo por allá del 2010, Kai y Rei estaban tan OC que simplemente dude que fueran ellos xDDD. Espero que ya haya quedado un poquito mejor (creo).

Como sea, este fic es algo extraño que se me ocurrió al ver un dibujo en DA hace unos años y sin pensar me puse a escribir y este fue el resultado. En el dibujo se veía a Rei llamar a Takao en el Dojo, mientras que arrastraba a un enojado y ruborizado Kai quien le reclamaba sobre no saber guardar secretos xDD

No se si guste, pero si es así me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de la historia.

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Do svidan ya !

(До свидаья!)


	2. 02: Es quince de febrero ¿No?

**¿Y D****espués de San Valentín?**

**By S. Hisaki Raiden**

**(10 de Julio de 2010)**

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

**Resumen**: San Valentín es el día más predecible para decirle a alguien que te gusta, pero ¿Y que pasa si la persona que te gusta ni si quiera cree que te gusta? Ni cuando se lo dices de manera directa. Ahora… ¿Qué harás para que te crea? [KaixTaka]

**Rating**: T (13+)

**Genero**: Romance, Ironías de la vida.

**Advertencias**: Shonen–ai (Relaciones amorosas entre chicos. SI no te gusta este tipo de historia NO sigas leyendo), OCs.

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Si están leyendo este fic, no olviden dejar su E–mail en su Review o su Log in, para contestarles sus comentarios y avisarles de la continuación (Y Final) de esta historia. Este capítulo me lo dedico a mi por mi Cumpleaños del 28 de Junio pasado. Y también a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer y dejar un comentario. Gracias a: **Hiika, a Valery Hiwatarikinomiya, a Irveva, a ****+13|2, a Lucrecia Arctica, a Anshyela, a Ark86-san, a Miru, a Yuri.**

xD Gracias por sus reviews, sinceramente creí que nadie leería eso. Espero no decepcionarlos con el desarrollo de la historia. La respuesta a sus reviews los pueden ver en mi Profile hasta abajo. Gracias por leer. Y espero les guste.

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "…" Resaltar palabras o frases; -_Cursiva- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones.

En el capítulo anterior…

–¿No fuiste tú, acaso, el que dijo que San Valentín, era una fecha muy predecible para hacer una confesión? – Dijo Rei sonriendo.

–Cállate.

–Realmente no importa si es catorce de febrero o primero de Julio –dijo con tranquilidad– me alegra que… al fin hallas sido sincero.

–Si, realmente no importa… Ni si quiera me creyó. –dijo con ironía y entre dientes al final.

…

–Vamos Kai-kun, no seas pesimista, lo más difícil ya lo hiciste y como estoy seguro de que no lo dirás dos veces, lo mejor que puedes hacer es entrar en acción.

–¿Y exactamente… qué se supone que voy a hacer?

–Invitarlo a una cita.

–¡Olvídalo!

…

–Piensa en lo que te dije en el comedor, si te atreviste a hacerle saber a Takao… /… aunque no te creyera…/ que te gusta, es porque algo debe de cambiar, digo, las palabras "me gustas", tienen que llevarte a alguna dirección sino, no tiene sentido decirlas.

…

**Capítulo 02: Es quince de Febrero ¿…No?**

Esa mañana se despertó como cada día… como cualquier otro lunes, con mucha pereza de hecho. Se metió a bañar rápido y salio para vestirse y para desayunar algo. Sino desayunaba bien se dormiría en clases, y no quería terminar castigado en los pasillos o en detención por eso.

Después de despedirse de su viejo, salio corriendo para alcanzar el autobús. Aun se veían rastro de las festividades de San Valentín y el recordó, lo sucedió en la BBA, por suerte era sólo una fecha pasajera.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, fue saludado por varios chicos que le conocían por haber sido un profesional de la BBA. Y el les sonreía y les contestaba muy atento, a veces, sólo a veces todavía alardeaba de ser el tres veces campeón de Beyblade, aunque ya no lo hacia con tanta frecuencia.

–¡Hey, Max! –exclamó en cuanto reconoció la rubia cabellera en un chico que caminaba hacía los salones.

–Taka, hola –dijo el rubio en cuanto se volteó para ver a la persona que le hablaba

El peliazul llegó con el con una sonrisa desenfadada.

–¿Que día el de ayer, no? –Dijo Max.

–Seeh, pero ya paso, es quince de febrero, y es otro día de escuela.

–Cielos Taka, se ve como si estuvieras muy animado de venir a la escuela. –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa tranquila sin perder detalle de todas las emociones de su mejor amigo, Kinomiya.

Takao se estiró y ya con los brazos alzados los dobló tras su nuca.

–Es que no sé, siento que hoy es un buen día. –Miró al frente con la misma sonrisa.

El rubio se sintió mucho más tranquilo al ver a su amigo de buen humor, su reacción de ayer después de la declaración de Kai le había preocupado, sobre todo porque Takao se había puesto demasiado serio, y eso no era común en él, pero la duda ahora le corroía, ¿Takao en verdad no le había creído a Kai? Max incluso se había puesto a pensar que la naturaleza de Kai no era la de rendirse tan fácilmente y sin dar pelea, y si así era en el beyblade; se imaginaba que en el amor también, aunque tampoco era fácil asociar a Kai con esa palabra. Sin embrago, la imagen de un Hiwatari más persistente ante cualquier situación se había opacado con lo de ayer, o más bien se preguntaba dónde estaba ese Kai. ¿Se habría rendido ante eso? ¿O es que de verdad le había hecho una broma a Takao? Le hubiera encantado hablar con Rei al respecto. Su amigo pelinegro era un experto en los sentimientos de Kai.

–¡Corre Max!

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron ante la llamada y la palmada que recibió de Takao en su hombro.

–… o el maestro se pondrá de pesado de nuevo a decir que siempre llegamos tarde a su clase –terminó Takao de decirle y corrió al salón dejándolo un poco atrás. Max sonrió y fue tras él.

–Ya voy.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&¿Y Después de San Valentín?&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Todavía era muy temprano, sin embargo Kai ya se encontraba despierto, ya se había bañado y ahora estaba en el comedor desayunando.

Los lunes su primera clase empezaba a las once de la mañana, de hecho era una materia que duraba tres horas, después tan sólo tenía una hora de Inglés y terminaría el día de escuela. Apenas eran las ocho de la mañana, no tenía prisa, pero aun así, ya se había vestido con su uniforme de saco rojo, y pantalón gris, tan sólo le faltaba la corbata color negro que completaba su uniforme, pero como no tenía prisa no se la ponía todavía, en cambio estaba buscando las cartas de Max y de Takao en el cerro de cartas que había recibido el día de ayer. La de Max ya la había encontrado, era un sobre anaranjado invadido con calcomanías de globos de colores…, sino fuera de Max probablemente la habría dejado con las demás tarjetas y la tiraría, pero por suerte lo era.

La que le estaba costando trabajo encontrar era la de Takao. La mayoría eran cartas anónimas, así que no se tenía que detener mucho en ellas, las veía muy rápido y las descartaba... Aunque… después de tantas anónimas y no encontrar la de Takao, ¿Se puso a pensar si acaso el baka de Kinomiya no le habría dado una anónima?... ¡No, eso si que no lo haría! No leería todas esas estúpidas cartas para hallar la de Takao. Al final, Rei lo había conseguido, había conseguido que estuviera allí, en esa escena tan ridícula, buscando la carta perdida, en medio de toda esa basura… Pero ya se había hartado, y justo cuando estaba por ponerse de pie para mandar todo eso al diablo… agarró un último sobre y leyó:

De Kinomiya Takao BBA TEAM, para Hiwatari Kai Blitzcreig Boys.

Y aunque Kai tuvo una reacción muy parecida a la de la felicidad… ese sentimiento desapareció casi de manera instantánea. Ya que dicha carta era tan extraña: se trataba de un sobre completamente blanco… sin ningún adorno, y… era demasiado simple para su gusto, en cambio la de Max y la de Rei eran completamente diferentes o más bien, más llamativas. Por ejemplo: ese color naranja con globos de colores, iba completamente acorde con el rubio; y la tarjeta de Rei, estaba en un sobre gris plateado, que se veía, había sido sellado con parafina roja, (Rei era un tipo tan raro, Kai a veces pensaba eso). En cambio ese sobre blanco… Dudó que fuera la tarjeta del peliazul…

De inmediato rompió el cierre, y sacó la tarjeta, que tenía serpentinas de colores cayendo, sobre unas grandes letras que decían: "Feliz día de san Valentín"… y nada más. Kai volteó la tarjeta y:

_Feliz Día de la Amistad: ATTE: Kinomiya T._

¿Eso era todo? Kai la siguió mirando con incredulidad, la volteó y la miró por unos minutos más, esperando que estallara, aventara confeti o algo. ¿Eso era todo?, dejó la tarjeta para abrir la de Max:

_Congratulations! Kai, quiero desearte un feliz día, y también el agradecerte tu paciencia y todo tu apoyo, prometo hacerlo mejor cada día. I promise you, seré un oponente más difícil de vencer la próxima vez. Me esforzaré mucho._

_Bien, no te quiero aburrir, así que es todo por ahora._

_ATTE: Mizuhara Max._

Ese definitivamente era Mizuhara, después abrió el sobre de Rei:

_Hola, Amigo. Ya se que no te gustan mucho este tipo de cosas, y que probablemente nada de lo que escribí aquí te sea desconocido, pero te lo diré de todas maneras, a veces no basta con sólo saberlo, también es bueno de ves en cuando escucharlo (O leerlo). Te aprecio mucho y te agradezco por tu confianza. No lo olvides, siempre contarás conmigo. Y te ayudaré en todo cuanto este en mis manos. Éste día puede que sea blanco de la mercadotecnia, pero creo que cuando dices algo de manera sincera no importa si en un día como éste o en otro, pero, sin duda es un día oportuno. ¿No crees? Je._

_ATTE: Kon Rei._

Definitivamente era la carta de Rei. Volvió de nueva cuenta a la de Takao y la miró… lo cierto es que, Kai, había esperado un poco más, algo, que pareciera ser más escrito por Takao. Porque era un hecho, no parecía de él, no estaba su esencia, no estaba la esencia que, sin darse cuenta, le había cautivado a lo largo de esos años. En comparación con la de Takao, las de Rei y Max eran kilométricas. ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido? Frunció el cejo. Era mejor que terminara de "arreglarse" para ir a la escuela.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&¿Y Después de San Valentín?&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Más tarde…

Takao iba saliendo de la escuela, ya era la hora de salida. El rubio pecoso iba junto a él, como siempre.

–Que día más aburrido –comentó Takao, echando sus brazos tras su nuca–, hoy en la escuela no pasó nada interesante.

El rubio oji-azul le sonrió.

–"Extraño" sería que algo ocurriese, Taka. Aunque me parece un poco extraño. Tú nunca crees que algo interesante pueda pasar en la escuela. –comentó tomando las tiras de su mochila con ambas manos y mirando con curiosidad al peliazul.

–Umn… –miró al cielo– pues si, pero… hoy fue el triple de aburrido.

Mizuhara sonrió, al parecer Takao esperaba algo diferente ese día. Apartó su vista de su amigo para ver por donde iba. Caminaron un poco así en silencio, mientras que Takao seguía andando sin apartar su mirada del cielo. Atravesaron el atrio de la escuela y estaban por cruzar la reja.

–Oye, ¿Taka…? –Mirando al frente.

–¿Sí? –preguntó el peliazul sin mucha atención.

–¿En verdad no quedaste con Kai para tener una cita el día de hoy? –preguntó.

El peliazul se tropezó con algo, aunque no estuvo seguro de qué fue "la cosa" que casi lo hace caer de bruces al suelo, todo eso por la reacción que le provocaron las palabras de su rubio amigo. Se frenó, evitó su caída, y se puso frente a Max con las manos a la cintura.…

–¿Otra vez con eso, Max? –Lo miró entre nervioso y molesto– Escucha: No existe posibilidad alguna de que Kai tenga una cita conmigo, Kai no va a venir a la escuela por mí, ni en un millón de años. –dijo completamente seguro de lo que decía– ¡Borra esa idea de tu cabeza, Max!.

El rubio seguía con la mirada al frente mientras Takao le hablaba.

–¿En serio? –Dijo Mizuhara y alzó su mano– Porque allá está –señaló con su dedo.

Takao se quedó helado cuando escuchó eso, pero no volteó, sólo miró a su rubio amigo de reojo.

–Muy buena broma, Max, casi me la creo –habló con una sonrisa algo forzada.

Max finalmente lo miró.

–Es en serio, Taka. Ahí viene Kai.

–… –El peliazul se le quedó viendo.

–Kinomiya.

Takao hasta brincó cuando escuchó su apellido sonar con esa seria y firme voz, se quedó completamente atónito e inmóvil.

–¡Hola Kai! –sonrió el rubio de manera jovial.

El peligris llegó justo tras el peliazul y se colocó frente de los dos, de manera siempre calmada y sobria.

–¡Que gusto verte por aquí! –prosiguió el rubio.

El peligris lo escucho, y luego miró al peliazul que se había quedado tan callado y quieto, que parecía no estar presente o ser una estatua, Kai lo miró con curiosidad.

–Ves como es cierto, Taka. –"Reprendió" a Takao por no creerle pero de manera tan dulce que Takao no supo que pensar. Después se trató de mover, pero parecía que estaba sufriendo de un ataque catatónico (1).

–He… si, ya vi…–se giró y vió al peligris– Hola… Kai –y se sintió fuera de lugar con ese saludo, se le hizo que era demasiado simple e innatural, de hecho, no sabia como dirigirse a Kai.

El oji-amatistas le miró detenidamente por unos momentos, momentos que hicieron a Takao ponerse terriblemente nervioso.

–¿Qué? –preguntó frunciendo un poco el cejo, tratando de no ruborizarse, ¡Por todos los cielos! Lo que menos quería era ruborizarse en frente de Kai.

Max contemplaba a sus dos amigos con su siempre sonrisa optimista.

–Ven –Fue lo que dijo el peligris y dándose vuelta se alejó de ambos. Los dos menores se le quedaron viendo, Kai llevaba puesto su uniforme de saco rojo, y pantalón gris. Aunque Max y Takao también eran de preparatoria, su uniforme era mucho más sencillo y común, la ropa de Kai denotaba que su escuela era de alto abolengo. Al parecer después de todo, Kai venía desde su escuela.

Takao regresó su rojiza y confusa mirada hacía su rubio amigo.

–¿Qué dijo? –preguntó finalmente el peliazul después de unos momentos.

Max lo observó de manera inocente y tranquila.

–Dijo "Ven", algo como "Come with me or follow me"

Takao hizo una mueca de fastidio.

–Ya Max, si me lo dices una vez y en japonés, lo entiendo –suspiró, y volvió la vista a donde iba Kai–, pero, ¿Para qué quiere que vaya? –Dijo en un susurro, para que tan sólo Max lo escuchara.

–Kinomiya –Insistió Hiwatari desde donde iba, sabiendo perfectamente que Takao no le seguía.

Takao brincó.

–…Ah-ah.. ¡V-voy! –titubeó y corrió para alcanzarle, pero en lugar de alcanzarle, se quedó atrás de él, caminando a una distancia considerable.

Max los miró de lejos.

–¡Que les vaya bien! –gritó emocionado agitando su mano.

Takao sintió de nuevo como el calor subía a su rostro, si es que quería pasar desapercibido, con Max "alentándolos" así, eso no sería posible.

Mientras tanto el rubito corría a sacar su celular de su bolsillo para marcar a Rei, estaba emocionado por lo que acababa de pasar, al final tal y como lo pensó, Kai no se quedaría tranquilo después de eso, la iniciativa de Kai era lo que más le llamaba la atención.

–¡Hi! –Sonrió y su rostro se iluminó–, Rei, no lo vas a creer… ¡Kai vino por Takao a la escuela… y parece que tendrán una cita!

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&¿Y Después de San Valentín?&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Ya se habían alejado de la escuela. Pero Takao caminaba todavía con desconfianza detrás de Kai, y aunque quería preguntarle hacía donde iban, no se atrevió, seguía lidiando con lo de ayer, y el preguntarle qué había sido lo de ayer estaba cobrando más fuerza que al donde iban en ese momento. Y es que si lo meditaba, no había coherencia alguna en lo que pasaba, primero la confesión de ayer y ahora la… ¿Cita? O lo que fuera eso que estaba sucediendo en ese momento… Esas no eran cosas propias de Kai.

…

_-Quien me gusta eres tú-._

…

Eso había dicho Kai, pero, si se trataba de una broma… ¿Hasta dónde pensaba llevarla el peligris? El catorce de febrero era una cosa, pero seguir hasta este día, ya era mucho… además de que jamás se imaginó que Kai supiera hacer bromas. Alzó la vista y observó la espalda de Kai andando.

–Oye Kai…

–… –No hubo respuesta.

–… –lo siguió con la vista esperando a que dijera algo, o hiciera por lo menos alguno de sus bufidos, pero nada pasó– … Idiota, como si otra veces respondiera –desvió la vista y murmuró por lo bajo.

–Si hablas entre dientes no te escucharé nada –dijo Kai de pronto, y volteó levemente para verlo pero, sin dejar de andar.

–¿Ah…? –eso fue lo más inteligente que escapó de los labios de Takao– ¡Nada… no he dicho nada!

A Kai le parecía que el peliazul estaba actuando de manera inusual, cosa que lejos de molestarle, le generaba curiosidad. Era la primera vez que decidía estar con alguien por decisión propia, incluso estaba intentando platicar con ese alguien. Aunque como casi nunca entablaba conversaciones "normales" no esperaba tener una conversación como el resto de la gente, sobre todo porque él no solía hablar de trivialidades, él no perdía el tiempo en conversaciones inútiles. Pero ahora era diferente, y aunque no le incomodaba el silencio, quería atender a cualquier cosa que dijera el peliazul, ya que se suponía que la gente hacía eso… ¿No? El problema es que no tenía tacto, eso él lo sabía perfectamente, pero no se quería complicar la vida pensando en ello, así que simplemente hablaría como Kai sabia hacerlo.

–¿Por qué caminas detrás de mi? –Eso le generaba curiosidad y quiso saberlo.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Takao, no esperaba que le recalcara ese hecho.

–Pues… porque quiero… –dijo desviando la mirada tratando de no sentirse más raro e intimidado que antes, fallando miserablemente con lo siguiente que dijo su acompañante.

–Pareces una novia provinciana.

Takao se puso rojo de golpe, aunque después de eso, no sabía si por la pena o por el enojo, Kai se estaba burlando de él, y lo peor de todo es que ni si quiera parecía hacerlo a propósito... o tal vez si.

–¡Yo camino por donde se me pega la gana! –Protestó de inmediato.

Kai escuchó eso y siguió andando. ¿Es que Takao no lo captaba? En la época medieval, era sabido que ni si quiera a la esposa del campesino más humilde se le tenía permitido andar al lado de su esposo por las calles, tenía que mantener la distancia y nunca rebasarle el paso, amenos que este se lo permitiera, pero no estaban en la época medieval, ni eran esposos, así que ¿Qué le pasaba al peliazul?

Takao lo miró con enfado, pues Kai no parecía haberse inmutado ni un poco después de su protesta, se cruzó de brazos y con un tono bastante infantil, para sus 16 años, dijo:

–Pues tú caminas como un altanero engreído, ¿Y a caso me quejo?

–Esa es una queja –Replicó Kai con una calma tal, que Takao no supo como interpretar.

Pero esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Kinomiya se detuvo.

–De acuerdo –hizo un ademán de cansancio– ¿Qué pasa, Kai? ¡Sólo dime qué es lo que quieres y ya! –Dijo al borde de un ataque de nervioso. No estaba seguro de si "eso" que estaba teniendo con el peligris era una cita, ni tampoco sabía si eso se trataba de una conversación normal.

Alzó la vista y miró a Kai, el cual seguía caminando, sin variar ni un poco el ritmo de su paso, y se sintió completamente ignorado. La actitud de Kai lo estaba molestando mucho, más que otras veces.

–¡Kai! ¡Maldición Kai! –Corrió y se puso a su lado –. ¿Me vas a decir qué quieres?

El peligris no dijo nada, sólo dirigió su vista hacia Takao por unos momentos, notando como el rostro del japonés lucía algo molesto, pero mucho más seguro que hacía un momento, luego apartó la vista.

–¿Kai? –Takao se desesperaba y exasperaba y Kai estaba como si nada– ¡Contesta!

–Primero –comenzó Kai– Deja de actuar raro… segundo, deja de andar detrás de mi, y por ultimo…

–… –Takao se quedó esperando lo "último", pero Kai simplemente no continuo, así que reaccionó a las primeras dos demandas– ¿Raro? ¿Yo? –Se apuntó con ambas manos– Eres tú el que no actúa como siempre. ¿Y qué hay de malo con eso? –se refería al caminar– ¡Te repito que soy libre de caminar por donde yo quiera! Además, ¿por fin me dirás a dónde vamos?

Kai se detuvo.

–Ya.

–… –Takao se detuvo también y parpadeo varias veces– ¿Ya?... ¿Ya qué?

–Llegamos, Baka –Replicó Kai, y esta vez en lugar de andar de frente doblo a la derecha, dejando de nuevo a Takao atrás.

–… –Reaccionó– eso lo serás tú.

Caminó hacia Kai, mirándolo con algo de indignación, pero la mirada le cambio al notar en donde estaban, no era un lugar nuevo, era el camino junto al río, en donde antes pasaban mucho tiempo, cuando eran equipo. Su mirada se ablandó un poco, desde que habían empezado la escuela rara vez se reunían. Y si es que se veían era en su casa… aunque Kai casi nunca iba, o en los video juegos, las cosas habían cambiado un tanto.

Hiwatari se paró frente al río, eran pasando de las tres de la tarde. La escuela duraba tantas horas que apenas había tiempo libre para hacer otra cosa, conforme los grados aumentaban las responsabilidades también, se sorprendió de cómo había pasado el tiempo. Un pequeño torbellino de viento agitó sus cabellos, y su ropa. Estaba en tercero de medio superior, en poco tiempo tendría que ir a la universidad, y vivir después de eso su aburrida vida de empresario, la herencia de su familia y de su abuelo. También se preguntaba que sucedería después de eso… aunque de tan sólo pensarlo ya le agobiaba…, pero había algo que lo tranquilizaba.

–Woa, siento como si tuviera años de la última vez que estuvimos aquí –Dijo Takao desde atrás, bajando del camino, para reunirse con Kai.

El otro regresó la vista para mirar al peliazul en el acto, y sus pensamientos se detuvieron en cuando miró la sonrisa del peliazul, hacia tiempo que no le veía sonreír así.

Takao notó que lo miraba y sonrió con confianza, olvidando de manera instantánea la presión de antes.

–¿Estas listo para la batalla Kai? –Preguntó desafiante y se puso en posición de lanzamiento aunque sólo fue la mera pose porque era evidente que no llevaba ningún lanzador en sus manos, luego recuperó la pose normal, y dijo con tono altanero, –Lo sé, es imposible que puedas vencer al campeón. –Río de buena gana– ¡Que tiempos aquellos! ¿No, Kai?

El ajiamatista todavía lo contemplaba fijamente. Takao se sintió finalmente apenado bajo la atenta mirada de Kai.

–Je…– sonrió un poco nervioso.

–Hablas como un anciano –fue lo que dijo, Kai, y volvió la vista al río.

Takao sintió como un golpe con esa expresión.

–Demonios, Kai, no lo tomes de manera literal… –se inclinó y colgó sus brazos– tienes que hacer algo urgente con esos comentarios.

El chico de tez más clara le miró.

–… ¿Cómo qué?

–¿He? –Se sorprendió, es que acaso Kai estaba considerando el consejo– Pues… Umn… creo que sólo debiste reírte o sonreír… no lo sé.

–… –Lo contempló de nuevo, ¿Qué idiota se reía de una idiotez?– eso está bien para ti.

Takao se sintió de nuevo incómodo.

–… /No se si me está insultando o que…/ –pensó, se rascó la cabeza y carraspeó– Parece ser que soy un optimista sin remedio.

Kai caminó un poco para ver el lugar y recordó de inmediato, algo…

…

_-¡Oye! ¿Quién te crees para venir aquí de ese modo? ¿Una especie de "hombrecito rudo"?-._

…

Kai se paró justo en el lugar donde escuchó esa voz por primera vez retarle… ¿Cuánto hacia de eso?

…

_-Mi nombre es… Hiwatari Kai, y soy líder de los bladesharks-._

_-Entonces juguemos-._

…

Las cosas no volvieron a ser iguales después de eso.

–Aquí nos conocimos… –Llegó Takao atrás de él– también aquí conocí a Max… y me reunía con los chicos del vecindario para jugar, que gratos recuerdos.

Kai no alzó la vista del suelo, pero algo muy parecido a una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

–Es verdad.

Kinomiya le volteó a ver, el ambiente se había vuelto tranquilo, incluso agradable al final. Sonrió.

–Oye Kai, ¿Que planes tienes?

Alzó la vista.

–¿Planes? –reiteró.

–Si, ya sabes, para hacer después. –Miró hacia el río– yo tengo pensado viajar, igual que mi padre… ¡nada que ver con la arqueología!, eso de las ruinas es complicado, aunque me gusta viajar y los sitios interesantes, también me gusta conocer gente; estoy buscando algo que me permita hacer eso. –sonrió– creo que es algo que puedo hacer sin jamás aburrirme.

–… –Kai miró el suelo, aunque hiciera planes su vida ya estaba decidida. No habría mucho que pudiera cambiar… o casi– Parece que serás un vagabundo.

Takao estuvo tentando a molestarse pero finalmente se echó a reir. Kai alzó la vista un poco sorprendido, le parecía un poco raro que Takao no se hubiera enojado con lo que acababa de decir, o estaba mejorando o… ¿Qué significaba esa reacción?

–No me molestaría, ojala pagaran por hacer eso –dijo muy sonriente– aunque creo que lo más cercano a mis deseos es ser Geógrafo. –Lo miró con las manos en su cintura, pero con una sonrisa muy segura– ¿Y, tú? ¿También tienes planes, no?

–… –Kai no dijo nada.

–Vamos, –le animó– ya descubriste que quiero estudiar para vagabundo, que más da que me digas que quieres hacer de tu vida en el futuro.

Apartó su vista de él y dijo con una voz seca e inexpresiva.

–Terminaré el bachillerato… y la Universidad… y luego me dedicaré a los negocios de Biovolt…

Al solo es cuchar eso, a Takao se le bajó el ánimo.

–Vamos Kai, pero no lo digas con esa cara de asco, eso es algo inevitable, pero es mejor hacer las cosas con gusto para que sean más llevaderas. Bueno, ya me has dicho lo que debes hacer, dime que es lo que te gustaría hacer.

Kai se sintió como un completo tonto, no se podía explicar por qué, la vida futura que imaginaba y le agobiaba había sido quitada del podium por Kinomiya en un segundo, ¿Es que se le podía adjudicar tan poca importancia a algo así, cómo él lo hacía? Miró al peliazul, siempre que lo miraba se imaginaba que algo diferente podría pasar en su futuro, siempre había sido así, él le había hecho cambiar sus perspectivas, cosa que le agradecía, pero que jamás le decía, aunque últimamente estaba pensando seriamente en decírselo, parte de ello había sido la confesión de ayer, había algo que quería hacer, pero que no estaba dentro de sus fuerzas propias, quizás por vez primera reconocía que no lo podía hacer solo.

Pero, al final siempre terminaba por mostrar o decir algo que realmente no sentía, y no sabía de que manera ser más… ¿Amable?

–No es de tu incumbencia.

…Lo había hecho de nuevo.

Takao se cruzó de brazos y su sonrisa persistió, de nuevo había pasado algo contrario a lo que Hiwatari había pensando.

–En otras palabras: No has pensado en nada.

–¡…! –Eso sorprendió a Kai, tanto que ni si quiera su estoico gesto pudo evitar mostrarlo.

Takao se hecho a reír de nueva cuenta. Kai frunció el cejo, era muy escandaloso a veces, pero, de alguna retorcida manera le gustaba que fuera así.

El peliazul, abrió sus ojos y lo miró.

–Anda Kai, no lo niegues. Ya te he descubierto. –Dijo con un gesto muy seguro– ¿Y apuesto a que no creías que un tipo "vago" como yo si tuviera un plan de vida?

–Tampoco es un buen plan –agregó con su gesto serio. – ¿De que te enorgulleces?

Takao hizo un gesto de molestia.

–Es mejor que no tenerlo, ¿No crees? Como en tu caso.

–No he dicho que no tenga uno, sólo dije que no te lo diría.

Takao se giró rascándose la cabeza.

–Ahora que lo dices sería de verdad raro que me lo dijeras, –le volteó a ver un poco– de hecho estas hablando más de lo usual, y eso da miedo.

–… –Kai no supo que decir.

–Yo ya me voy a mi casa. Hay nos vemos. –Se echó las manos tras su nuca y comenzó a andar, para irse de allí. Cuando sintió que algo lo detenía del brazo, más específicamente alguien le tomaba del brazo, quitándolo del lugar donde él lo había puesto (Su nuca).

El peliazul se volvió, y miró a Kai un poco extrañado. Si, Kai lo estaba deteniendo, ni si quiera supo como fue, por su mente no circuló ningún pensamiento en intentar detenerlo, pero su cuerpo se había movido por inercia, o como si existiera un imán entre ambos, que le hizo moverse al momento de que este se movió. Kai miró los desconcertados orbes rojizos mirándole, y no supo que decir, las palabras no eran su fuerte, lo que había dicho ayer había sido toda una hazaña para él, tal y como lo había dicho Rei.

…

–_Vamos Kai-kun, no seas pesimista, lo más difícil ya lo hiciste y como estoy seguro de que no lo dirás dos veces, lo mejor que puedes hacer es entrar en acción._

…

–Etto… Kai… ¿Qué pasa?

Reaccionó ante las palabras de Kinomiya, se había quedado como ido, como si meditara en lo siguiente que haría. Aunque dirigía su vista a Takao en realidad había dejado de mirarlo, pero su vista se aclaró y de nuevo fue capaz de distinguirlo, sus ojos rojizos, sus cabellos color zafiro cayendo suavemente sobre sus expresivos y brillantes ojos. Su tez moreno clara y sus mejillas… ¿Estaban rojas? La imagen de Takao cambio de nuevo y de manera repentina frente a sus ojos, ya antes había cambiado de aquel chiquillo revoltoso que siempre lo retaba y molestaba, se había convertido en su rival, en una persona digna de ser su oponente, y poco a poco se había convertido en la persona que deseaba tener a su lado, incluso se había vuelto la persona a la que le confiaría su vida, las promesas, el entendimiento, el deseo de seguir adelante. Todo eso lo confirmó en un momento. Cerró sus ojos y sonrió levemente.

Takao estaba que le daba un ataque, no sabía si tenía miedo, o qué, nunca antes Kai le dejó tocarlo, y menos le tocó del modo que lo hacía, eso era demasiado cerca para él, no sabia que hacer, nunca se había sentido como se sentía en ese momento con Kai. Era un hecho que admiraba al joven Hiwatari, y que le respetaba de sobre manera por su fortaleza y su perseverancia, aunque también a veces odiaba su forma de ser y el como les trataba. Los últimos meses había decidido que ya no le haría caso, ni esperaría a que el peligris cambiara.

Hasta él tenía un límite con las personas, pero, hacía apenas unos momentos se había sentido tan a gusto con él, pero, al mismo tiempo no, sentía unas terribles ganas de salir corriendo, todo su ser le pedía escapar como si hubiera un peligro inminente a la vista. Y ahora lo sentía más luego de lo de ayer… luego de ese agarre. Miró como en el rostro de Kai se formaba un gesto muy parecido a una sonrisa y eso lo dejó completamente paralizado…

Al ver la expresión de Takao, Kai le jaló de su brazo, así como lo tenía sujeto, obligándolo a que se acercara a él.

El peliazul se había quedado como tonto al ver la sonrisa de Hiwatari, que ese movimiento lo tomó totalmente desprevenido, tanto que tropezó y se estampó en el pecho del ruso-japonés. Tan rápido como eso ocurrió se alejó de Kai y se soltó completamente de él.

–¡Sino hay más que decir, me voy, a dios, hasta otra, hasta la vista, hasta luego! –Se despidió una y otra vez y se echó a correr alejándose de allí a toda prisa– /¡Qué patético soy! –Pensó mientras corría.

Kai se quedó mirando atentamente al peliazul correr, nunca lo había visto tan nervioso como lo había visto en esas horas que había pasado con él. La sonrisa de Hiwatari no pudo ser mayor al percibirlo, comenzaba a disfrutar de poner nervioso al siempre despreocupado y testarudo Takao Kinomiya.

TSU ZU KU… (Continuará…)

(1) Síndrome Catatónico: Se refiere a un padecimiento mental directamente ligado a la motricidad-emocional, En la esquizofrenia el llamado estupor catatónico la inmovilidad casi siempre se acompaña de rigidez de las masas musculares (estupor rígido). La ausencia de movimientos se asocia además, a la falta de reacción a los estímulos, signos de negativismo y mutismo. Por último, no es raro que sobre este fondo de inercia sobrevengan bruscos accesos de agitación, y movimientos estereotipados e incluso forzados. En los casos más graves la persona puede permanecer en posturas que pueden bloquear los flujos sanguíneos y procesos necesarios para la homeostasis del cuerpo humano, e incluso poner en riesgo la vida del paciente sino se aplica de inmediato un tratamiento.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&¿Y Después de San Valentín?&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Notas Finales: **

Hola a todos antes que nada, ofrezco una gran disculpa, sin proponérmelo me he tardado más de la cuenta en mandar este capítulo. Tengo tan poco tiempo que me sorprendo de haberlo acabado antes. Weno, el capítulo se que es un poco aburrido, pero a mi me esta gustan mucho el desarrollo, el capítulo anterior fue un poco más cómico, pero este es precisamente para ver que los sentimiento de Kai son algo serio, y los de Takao… el tiene muchas dudas todavía, esperemos que en el próximo capítulo aclare sus ideas xDDD. También espero que esta vez no hallan quedado tan OC los personajes.

No se si guste, pero si es así me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de la historia. Para dejar un comentario da un "click" al botoncito de letras verdes de abajo y a escribir. ¿Ok?

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres serán bien recibidos.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Do svidan ya !

(До свидаья!)


	3. 03: ¿También el dieciseis?

**¿Y Después de San Valentín?**

**By S. Hisaki Raiden**

**(10 de Marzo de 2012)**

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

**Resumen**: San Valentín es el día más predecible para decirle a alguien que te gusta, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando la persona que te gusta ni si quiera cree que te gusta? ¿Qué hará Kai para que Takao le crea? [KaixTaka… o algo así]

**Rating**: T (13+)

**Genero**: Romance, Ironías de la vida.

**Advertencias**: Shonen–ai sin concretar (Relaciones amorosas entre chicos) Malas palabras, Ironías y sarcasmos en todo el escrito. Sufrimiento protagónico.

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Si todavía están leyendo este fic, no olviden dejar su E–mail en su Review o su Log in, para contestarles sus comentarios y avisarles de la continuación de esta historia. Gracias a: **Kiray Himawari**, a **Hiika, a Anonimo, a Geri Hiratari, a Sol Yuki Uzumaki, ****a Ark86-san, Valery Hiwatakinomiya, a Celeste Kairi, Kiryu Ozore Aikawa y a Lucy Wan**. Por haber leído el último capítulo y comentar.

Gracias por sus reviews, sinceramente creí que nadie leería esto al principio. Hace mucho que no escribo a Takao ni a Kai, pero creo que no quedó tan mal.

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "…" Resaltar palabras o frases; -_Cursiva- _Recuerdos; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones.

En el capítulo anterior…

El peliazul se había quedado como tonto al ver la sonrisa de Hiwatari, que ese movimiento lo tomó totalmente desprevenido, tanto que tropezó y se estampó en el pecho del ruso-japonés. Tan rápido como eso ocurrió se alejó de Kai y se soltó completamente de él.

–¡Sino hay más que decir, me voy, a dios, hasta otra, hasta la vista, hasta luego! –Se despidió una y otra vez y se echó a correr alejándose de allí a toda prisa– /¡Qué patético soy! –Pensó mientras corría.

Kai se quedó mirando atentamente al peliazul correr, nunca lo había visto tan nervioso como lo había visto en esas horas que había pasado con él. La sonrisa de Hiwatari no pudo ser mayor al percibirlo, comenzaba a disfrutar de poner nervioso al siempre despreocupado y testarudo Takao Kinomiya.

…

**Capítulo 03: ¿También el dieciséis?**

–/…Mierda…/ –Era lo único que podía formular su mente mientras corría como caballo desbocado hacia su casa, y de hecho, sus piernas no podían parar, no podían detenerse– /¡Mierdaaaa!/ –gritó mentalmente.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando al fin llegó a su casa. Se paró en seco frente a la puerta que llevaba al atrio del Dojo Kinomiya, y respiró de manera cansada, incluso se agachó y apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas jadeando… Si, desde que se "despidiera" de Kai en el río, no había parado de correr, y así había llegado hasta allí, no es que lo hubiera pensado demasiado, esa reacción había parecido más instintiva que meditada, parecía como si sus piernas hubieran respondido a un inminente peligro, se podría decir que había sido por instinto de supervivencia, era preciso huir, escapar de ese peligro…, pero después de que recuperó levemente el aliento y de que alzar la vista, pudo ver frente así la entrada de su casa… ¡Se sintió completamente ridículo! La forma en que se había mostrado con Kai esa tarde había sido tan vergonzosa.

–Que patético… –Murmuró al tiempo que un fuerte sonrojo se apoderaba de su cara, y se sentía completamente aliviado de no estar ya frente a Kai en ese momento, sin embargo otro pensamiento más llegó a su mente– ¿Y desde cuándo le tengo miedo a Kai? –se cuestionó todo eso en voz alta.

Mientras tanto… el señor Kinomiya salía en ese preciso momento al patio, pero por la puerta de atrás, llevando en sus manos una escoba, al parecer haría el aseo del patio…

–¡Arggg!

El abuelo escuchó esa queja frustrada venir desde el atrio de la casa, y desde una voz más que conocida para él, si, esa era la forma en que su nieto se quejaba cuando estaba frustrado por algo, aunque parecía más que frustrado en cuanto escuchó lo siguiente…

El pelizaul se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos y farfullaba enojado consigo mismo…

–¡Estúpido! ¿Por qué haz tenido que salir corriendo así? –se reprendió así mismo en voz alta. –¿Y ahora cómo vas a verte frente a Kai, la próxima vez? ¿He? ¿Dime? –se reprochó así mismo repetidamente y finalmente dejó de sacudir la cabeza al darse cuenta de eso último que acaba a de decir… "¿Mirar a Kai… otra vez…?". Se quedó quieto sin apartar sus manos de sus sienes,– Ah… esto es estupendo –se dijo a sí mismo soltando por fin su cabeza y riendo de manera sarcástica, pero de pronto recordó la expresión de Kai en el último momento, y llevó su mano al lugar donde éste le había tomado del brazo… ¿Había sido su imaginación? ¿O Kai había intentado detenerlo?– ¡Ya basta! –Gritó, reprendiéndose así mismo– ¡Ahora si que me estoy comportando como una novia provinciana! –frunció el cejo, y entró a la casa decididamente a no hacer más caso a lo que acababa de pasar en el río.

El abuelo estaba barriendo todavía y aunque no hubiera sido su intensión escuchar el pequeño monologo de su nieto, le había sido imposible no hacerlo, puesto que el Kinomiya menor, siempre hacía monólogos con voz MUY alta. Luego de escucharle cerrar la puerta, el abuelo se quedó de pie con la escoba en sus manos mirando un poco hacía el cielo.

–Aquel que huye de alguna situación, está destinado a encontrarse con ella cientos de veces más hasta que no se aclare –murmuró para si el anciano.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&¿Y Después de San Valentín?&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Por otro lado Kai ya regresaba a su casa. Estaba experimentando una inusual emoción tras esa hora que había compartido con el peliazul junto al río. Quizás después de todo la idea de Rei de ir a buscar a Takao no había sido tan mala. Jamás creyó que algo tan ridículo como una cita funcionaría, o por lo menos le había dado tan buenos resultados. Había puesto a Takao nervioso, incluso lo vió ponerse rojo, definitivamente no esperó que expresiones emocionales tan tontas como esas le generarían tal estado de alegría… ¿alegría? Si, se sentía bien, eso le había dado esperanzas, después de todo comprobó que no le desagradaba al chico que le gustaba como lo había comenzado a sospechar hacia unos meses, puesto que Takao había comenzado a actuar de manera tan fría, he incluso molesta con él cuando le hablaba, justo como también ocurrió en la fiesta organizada por la BBA.

El peligris entró a su casa. El mayordomo le abrió la puerta y el paso tranquilamente, el mayordomo también le ofreció pasar a la cocina para la comida, pero Kai no respondió nada, subió las escaleras y fue directamente a su habitación. Entró y lanzó su bolsa sobre la cama, para después sentarse en el firme colchón. En su faz se distinguía una expresión de tranquilidad y de afabilidad poco común en él, sin embargo ese gesto desapareció de su rostro en cuanto, su mirada se detuvo de nuevo en la razón por la que esa mañana decidió hacerle caso a la loca idea de Rei…

…Las cartas de San Valentín, la escueta nota de Takao en esa tarjeta. Meditó que había estado apunto de preguntarle a Takao acerca de eso, cuando al fin había dejado de actuar como "novia provinciana" caminando alejado de él y a sus espaldas, pero al final algo se lo había impedido. Se puso de pie y caminó para tomar la nota… cuando una música lo tomó por sorpresa haciéndolo estremecerse, estaba demasiado distraído viendo ese trozo de papel, que ese sonido lo tomó desprevenido, buscó con la mirada en el cuarto de donde provenía esa música y su vista amatista se detuvo sobre su mochila de la escuela.

Se aproximo, y de una pequeña bolsa sacó un delgado celular, el cual timbraba sin parar, pero tanto tardo en sacarlo, que dejó de sonar antes de que lograra alcanzar a contestar. Suspiró aliviado de no tener que contestarlo, los celulares No eran lo suyo, era molesto saber que la gente pudiera encontrarte en cualquier lugar que pudieras ir, la especialidad de él hacia unos años, era desaparecer sin rastro, en realidad lo había comprado casi obligado por Rei; el chino tenía un extraño poder de convencimiento sobre él últimamente… repentinamente el celular volvió a sonar volviendo a tomarle por sorpresa, pues lo tenía en su mano, aunque con duda y esta vez "contesto".

–…

"–¿Para que tienes un teléfono si no vas a–"

El chico de cabellos grises y ojos amatistas colgó sin pensar el artefacto, en cuanto escuchó esa odiosa voz provenir de el… Pero… ¿Había sido su imaginación?

El celular volvió a sonar, de nuevo era un número desconocido. Evidentemente él no sabía que se podían registrar los números o quizás lo sabía pero no estaba interesado en eso, por ello, no sabía quien marcaba de nuevo, y volvió a oprimir el botón para contestar…

"–Serás idiota, ¿es que no sabes usar él mald–"

De nuevo, colgó… No podía ser… ¿Cómo demonios ese idiota sabia que tenía teléfono celular? Si a nadie se lo dijo, Rei lo sabía porque lo acompañó a comprarlo, pero…

Timbraba el mugroso celular de nuevo, Kai frunció en cejo, de pronto sintió muchas ganas de matar a Rei por obligarlo hacer cosas raras, ¡Sólo eso le faltaba! Que ese idiota tuviera una forma de fastidiarlo a cualquier momento de las 24 horas del día. Oprimió el botón de ocupado, y lanzó el celular a la cama, pero al instante volvió a sonar. Kai no tenía paciencia para eso… Rápidamente tomó el móvil para apretar el botón de ocupado de nuevo, pero, volvió a sonar tan pronto lo hizo. Molesto, esta vez apretó el botón para contestar.

"–Creo que hay fallas, la llamada no entra" –Dijo una irónica voz al otro lado de la línea.

Kai volvió a colgar mirando con odio el teléfono y con un tic en el ojo… Y… volvió a sonar.

–¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué quieres?

"–Ah, así que SI sabes como funciona, y también sabes que es para hablar… Vaya, lo dudé porque es la primera puta vez que dices algo desde que te estoy marcando –dijo con voz nada molesta aunque sus palabras no sonaban nada elegantes."

–Ya dime qué diablos quieres, o vuelvo a colgar –dijo al límite de su paciencia.

"–Siempre tan amable y cortés Kai, gracias." –Dijo irónico nuevamente– "pero no tengo tiempo para cordialidades, estoy en Japón y necesito un lugar para quedarme unos días, y como eres el único que conozco que parece estar cuerdo a pesar de ser un idiota, te lo estoy pidiendo a ti."

–… –Kai se quedó en silencio al sólo tratar de imaginarse a Yuriy viviendo unos días allí…, después de todo no estaba tan dañado porque ni si quiera se lo podía imaginar– ¿Es que me viste cara de hotelero? –Dijo al fin con cierta molestia.

"–Oh, vamos, Kai, en tu casa hay muuucho espacio que no ocupas, además ni si quiera te darás cuenta de mi estancia"

–No… –Y al momento de decir eso escuchó una leve risa, cosa que no le gustó para nada.

"–Pues tendrás que hacerlo, por que ya estoy aquí… es más, tu mayordomo ya me abrió, y ya estoy tomando asiento en la sala…"

–¡Maldita sea! –Colgó el teléfono y salió corriendo de la habitación sólo para bajar y encontrarse con un Yuriy perfectamente instalado ya en su sala y sentado de lo más cómodo. Llevaba unos jeans oscuros, y una camisa de cuello de picos y chamarra negra. Y junto a sus pies estirados y cruzados descaradamente, descansaba una maleta tipo sport color azul, de mediano tamaño.

El pelirrojo alzó una mano, para saludarle en cuanto lo vio entrar en escena, como siempre tan sólo para burlarse, ya que en situaciones normales ni si quiera movería un dedo para "saludarlo".

–¡Ivanov idiota, avisa antes de auto invitarte! –Reclamó perdiendo levemente la postura, lo cual no le importó en lo más mínimo, dado que estaba al límite de su paciencia después de tantas llamadas telefónicas molestas.

El ojiazul lo miró y se recargó del sillón y lo vio desde ahí con altanería.

–Lo intente… pero NO contestabas el jodido teléfono.

–… –Kai se sintió como un idiota, sólo Yuriy era capaz de voltearle así las cosas, el sabía que no era un experto usando teléfonos celulares, pero, usar eso en su contra era un golpe bajo.

Yuriy se puso de pie, llevando sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón de un modo tan relajado y despreocupado que no parecía propio de él, pero Kai perdió detalle en ese hecho ante lo siguiente que le dijo:

–La próxima vez que no quieras que venga contesta el puto teléfono y dímelo antes de que llegue.

–… –Kai se calmó, tenía que hacerlo o menos se quitaría a ese irritante ruso de encima– Esto no es un hotel…

–Oh, Vamos Kai… Ni si quiera vas a notar mi presencia.

–… –Kai lo miró de reojo, cómo si eso fuera posible, finalmente había regresado a su estado habitual, alterarse no era lo suyo.

Yuriy se limitó a observarlo, y sus sonrisa no desapareció, lo que más le llamaba la atención era ver a Kai con esa ropa, se trataba ni más ni menos que uno de esos famosos uniformes escolares, y además, ya no usaba las rayas azules en su cara, Kai parecía una persona completamente normal, aunque él sabía que Kai no podía ser normal, dada la infancia que habían vivido, él por la miseria económica y Kai por la miseria afectiva. Yuriy sabía que el tener o no tener era igual, si en tu camino tenías la maldita desgracia de encontrarte con cualquier infeliz que quisiera hacerte la vida un maldito infierno, tan sólo porque así había hijos en puta en el mundo. Aunque al parecer las cosas para Kai habían cambiado un poco en el momento en que sus vidas se dividieron, él jamás tuvo la oportunidad de ir a una escuela a estudiar, pero eso no era una limitante para él, ya que la vida le enseñó a sobrevivir, Kai no era su amigo, no, de hecho ya ni se tomaba la molestia de definir que eran, tan sólo sabía que ambos eran testigos el uno del otro de su dura infancia, y en lo muy, muy profundo Yuriy respetaba a Kai por sobrevivir a la dureza de Rusia, cuando era menor que todos los demás, Boris, Sergei, Incluso Iván lo superaban en edad, él y Kai eran los más jóvenes, pero mientras que Yuriy ya había pasado antes un "oportuno entrenamiento" en las calles de Moscu, Kai había tenido la resistencia para acostumbrarse y sobrevivir a todo ello sin entrenamiento previo.

–Vamos, Kai, jamás pido favores, sólo estaré tres días, y eres la única persona que parece cuerda en Japón… –se inclinó y tomó su mochila, y doblando su brazo la sostuvo echándosela a la espalda– ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál será mi habitación?

–Todavía no he dicho que acepto que te quedes –se cruzó de brazos.

…Quizás era por esa eterna obstinación por la que Neoborg no había podido terminar con Kai, Yuriy no lo podía precisar.

–Oh, maldición, esperaba que tu estúpido equipo además de pegarte lo idiota, te pegara un poco de sentido de hospitalidad –bufó irónico–, no es que me agrade, pero me sería muy útil en este momento...

–¿Quién fue el que te dio mi número? –preguntó ignorando su comentario.

Sonrió presuntuoso.

–¿Olvidas que soy un espía?

–¡No juegues con eso, Ivanov! – se molestó al escuchar.

–Kai, no busco una vida ordinaria para mi, como tú… ¿Y sabes? –hizo una pausa mirándolo– pareces un imbécil con esa ropa.

–Mentiroso –Dijo y lo contempló.

Ivanov y él no eran amigos, pero en alguna parte de sus pensamientos, habría deseado que el pelirrojo no tuviera la vida que tuvo. Él, aunque había muchas cosas que odiaba de su vida, tenía que admitir que había tenido hasta cierto modo suerte, ya que en su camino se habían atravesado tres niños que había cambiado su vida para siempre, sobre todo uno de ellos, el que le había enseñado que el pasado no tenía porque determinar su vida, y eso que al principio creyó que era un niño estúpido y cabeza hueca, y aunque lo fuera, eso era mucho mejor que lo que Valkov le inculcó. Detrás de Valkov y de Takao se extendían dos caminos sobre el mismo tiempo espacio, pero con posibilidades totalmente diferentes, tras del viejo ruso sólo había más de lo mismo que vivió en Rusia, y tras Takao se extendía un mundo incierto, que estaba completamente dispuesto a descubrir junto a él. Sabía que Yuriy también estaba buscando algo mejor que eso, a su modo, pero sabía que lo hacía, porque podía parecer un maldito, pero no era tan mala persona, además, parte de las "enseñanzas de sus tres niños" lo habían tocado y había dejado de portarse como una maquina.

Yuriy sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo después de escuchar eso, y cerró los ojos diciendo.

–Maldita sea Kai, eres peor que esos mugrientos hoteles de paso, ni si quiera allí dejan a uno parado tanto tiempo antes de mostrarle su habitación, es bueno saber que esto no se volverá un Hotel 5 estrellas, por que fracasarías completamente.

Kai se llevó las manos a la cintura.

–No más de tres días, estaré contando.

–¿Y bien? ¿Ya me vas a mostrar mi habitación?

El de cabellos grises suspiró y se dio vuelta para ir a las escaleras. Yuriy lo siguió segundos después de que este se echara a andar. Después de eso no volvieron a hablar. Pero al pasar por un pasillo, Yuriy miró a Kai voltear hacia una habitación en particular, y sonrió deduciendo que se trataba de su propia habitación, por lo que se detuvo y caminó hacia allí abriendo la puerta.

–¿Este es tu cuarto? –preguntó una vez que ya estaba dentro del mismo– muy bonito –ironizó.

Kai reaccionó, volteó y observó a Yuriy ya dentro de su cuarto y casi le da un ataque al recordar lo que había dejado en la mesa.

–…/¡Maldita sea, las cartas!, ¿Por que no me deshice de ellas?/

Yuriy se acercó a una mesa y miró sobre ella varias cartas en sobres de colores.

–¿Tarjetas? –alzó una ceja, –¿Guardas esta basura?

Kai se sentía al descubierto, regularmente no pasaba por esa clase de situaciones tan vergonzosas tanto que de principio no supo de que manera reaccionar.

–Escucha, accedí a que te quedaras, pero si te veo en este cuarto otra vez, no pasarás de un día aquí.

–… –Yuriy escuchó eso, pero no apartó su mirada de la mesa… no dijo nada y salió de allí.

Kai tomó la tarjeta de Takao y se la echó a la bolsa de su saco, después cerró la puerta y miró a Yuriy. Después de eso no volvieron a hablar lo cual fue un gran alivio para Kai, pues no quería escuchar las burlas del pelirrojo con respecto a las mugrosas tarjetas de san Valentín… aunque no le importaba la opinión ajena, con Yuriy, era una cosa extraña, lo que fuera que el pelirrojo pudiera llegar a pensar de él le inquietaba, aunque se tranquilizó al pensar que ese molesto Ruso tan sólo estaría tres días allí y después podría olvidarse de su existencia… además ¿De que se preocupaba? Yuriy no malgastaba su tiempo pensado en cosas banales e inútiles como el día de San Valentín, seguro que él era él único que seguía pensado en eso todavía y al pelirrojo ya ni le importaba.

Kai abrió una puerta y pasó encendiendo la luz, la habitación estaba ordenada y limpia parecía que recientemente la había estado alguien habitando. El pelirrojo avanzó y puso su maleta en el suelo mirándola con detenimiento.

–¿Visitas recientes? –preguntó y luego volteó a ver a Kai– No me digas que pones a tus sirvientes a limpiar todas las habitaciones todos los días.

Kai lo miró con poco interés sin intensión alguna de responderle.

–Algo debió quedársete del vejestorio de tu abuelo. – soltó sin ningún tacto.

A Kai no le agradó para nada esa idea, a pesar de parecer un comentario sin ninguna importancia, algo dentro de él lo hizo reaccionar de una manera inesperada.

–Bueno…–dijo Yuriy mientras contemplaba la habitación todavía– Supongo que deben desquitar su sueldo...

–Cierra la boca y haz lo que tengas que hacer –estaba por salir, pero hagarrándose del marco regresó su gélida mirada hacia el pelirrojo– Mañana voy a la escuela, y te quiero fuera de aquí antes que yo –fue lo que dijo y cerró la puerta.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&¿Y Después de San Valentín?&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Al día siguiente…

–¡Taka! –gritó el rubio de ojos azules al ver a su mejor amigo andando hacia la entrada de uno de los edificios de la escuela– ¡Good morning! –lo saludó y sonrió muy alegre.

Eran las siete de la mañana con cuarenta y dos minutos exactos, su primera clase empezaría en dieciocho minutos. Max siempre llegaba con treinta minutos de anticipación a las clases, no era que le quedara cerca, pero Max siempre era muy puntual. Takao había llegado muy temprano, cosa que tampoco era tan rara, pero Kinomiya era de esos chicos que no llegaban temprano, si no que sólo llegaban a tiempo (1).

Takao observó a su amigo rubio tan animado como siempre, que se preguntó si verdaderamente no había nada que pudiera afectar a Max, ni si quiera la pérdida de Gembu hacía unos años parecía haberlo afectado tanto… o quizás, eso era lo único que podía afectarle, pensaba el peliazul.

–Buenos días… –dijo sin animo, en total contraste con la alegría y animosidad de Mizuhara.

–… ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el rubio– No te oyes muy bien.

El peliazul suspiró y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, recargó su hombro derecho en la pared hacía Max, pero sin mirarlo, ya que se sumió de hombros con los ojos cerrados.

–Es que a noche no pude dormir bien –dijo con hastío, le molestaba dar tantas explicaciones cuando no estaba de buen humor.

Max lo atisbó, sujetando los tirantes de su mochila, no sabía si preguntar el porqué o no…

–¡Buenos días! –saludaron un par de chicos que aparecieron de la nada (literalmente).

–¡Takao! ¿Qué sucedió ayer? –fueron directo al grano, sin siquiera esperar una respuesta a su saludo.

Takao apenas les miró, no les conocía, pero estaba seguro de que tomarían alguna clase juntos alguna vez.

–¿Sobre, qué?

–Sobre, Kai Hiwatari, lo vimos ayer.

Y como si le hubieran echado agua fría encima, Takao despertó y reaccionó de manera errática, poniéndose nervioso, sin saber que responder.

–¿Ah… si? –rió tontamente.

–¿Tu también lo viste, verdad Max? –inquirió uno de los chicos hacia el rubio.

–Todo el mundo los vió –dijo el otro.

–¿Y… alguna novedad? –preguntó de nuevo el primero.

–¿Novedad? No, para nada, en absoluto –ni sabía por qué se ponía nervioso, aunque quizás era porque en el pasado Kai y él fueron catalogados como rivales acérrimos y no tenía sentido que Kai hiciera una visita amigable a su escuela sólo para verle, aunque a decir verdad su relación de rivalidad se había vuelta demasiado extraña después de que Kai hiciera esa tontería de irse con BEGA y luego regresarse al otro día con ellos… como siempre, no comprendía a Kai. Miró a Max buscando apoyo de él, pues su rubio amigo no decía nada desde que esos chicos llegaran.

–Pero vino a verte, ¿No? –dijeron al unísono.

Takao los miró con ganas de matarlos, esos chicos necesitaban algo mejor en que ocupar su tiempo libre, que estar de chismosos en los asuntos de los demás.

–Kai no es de los que hace visitas diarias, ¿No? –comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

–Debió de ser realmente importante.

Max sonrió.

–Oh, claro que fue importante –finalmente habló.

… La lista de Takao de personas por asesinar iba en aumento.

–¡No, no lo fue! –Negó rotundamente.

Max lo volteó a ver. Y los otros chicos también se le quedaron viendo, esperando mayor información al respecto.

–¡Uy, miren la hora! ¡Ya casi empieza nuestra práctica de Química! –tomó a Max del brazo– Nos toca pedir el material ¡A dios! –Echó a correr.

–Taka…

–Sigue corriendo, Max –hizo una pausa– No sé que pretendían esos chicos, pero no tenías que unirte a ellos para estresarme.

–Lo siento, pero… la práctica no es de Química es de Biología.

–Es igual –le restó importancia y siguió llevando a rastras a su amigo.

–¡Takao, espera! –se detuvo el rubio y detuvo al otro también. – La práctica es a las diez, ahorita nos toca Historia Universal, y es en el otro edificio.

–¡Ah, demonios! –Reaccionó Takao– ¡Llegaremos tarde!

Caminaron… más bien corrieron, hasta el otro edificio, y apenas alcanzaron a llegar para tomar su clase, hasta entraron al mismo tiempo al salón que el maestro. Max no volvió a mencionar nada sobre Kai, veía a Takao de verdad estresado, y pensó que lo mejor era esperar a que estuviera de mejor humor, por lo que durante el día hablaron de trivialidades, he incluso fueron a ver un partido de basquetbol, deporte que había comenzado a interesar a Takao el último año y practicado los últimos meses, pero que no practicó tan enserio debido a que no tenía la altura requerida para ello.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&¿Y Después de San Valentín?&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

A la hora de la salida, Takao se veía mucho más tranquilo y de buen humor, por lo que fue el momento justo para retomar lo de la mañana.

–Oye, Taka.

–¿Umn? – "preguntó" distraídamente.

–¿Cómo te fue ayer con Kai?

Max vio perfectamente como su pregunta hizo a Takao cambiar de humor, incluso hasta cambiar de postura.

–¿Tenías que recordármelo? –respondió con otra pregunta, tensando sus brazos, su cuello e inclinándose para caminar agachado y jorobado. –Ese Kai es un obsesivo compulsivo, necesita una terapia urgente con un psiquiatra –dijo con frustración y sarcasmo mezclados.

Una gotita bajó por la cabeza del rubio.

–¿Tan malo fue?

Takao se irguió inesperadamente de manera brusca; alzo su cara al cielo cerrando los ojos y metiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón prosiguió.

–¡No sé que idea demente se le metió en la cabeza! Ahora quiere fastidiarme con el 14 de Febrero. Pero gracias a Buda, Alá, Ra… y todos los Dioses habidos y por haber… ¡Es 16 de febrero!

Max no lo podía creer, Takao todavía no creía que la confesión de Kai era de verdad ¿Sería posible? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con su amigo? Si, hasta él lo había dudado, pero a esas alturas, y después de lo de ayer, ¿Takao no lo creía todavía? Max estaba seguro de que Kai no tenía tanto tiempo para sostener una broma así… Si es que Kai sabía hacer bromas. Su amigo peliazul parecía estarse esforzando mucho para autoconvencerse de que Kai no hablaba en serio.

–¿Crees hoy venga?

Esta vez si se detuvo y volteó a ver al rubio con incredulidad.

–Eso sería demasiado para él, seguramente que tiene mejores cosas que hacer que venir a molestarme –se señaló y luego descansó sus manos en su cintura–. Y me extraña, él no pierde su tiempo en la gente que le rodea, de todas maneras… ¡Kai ni si quiera tiene gente que le rodee! –hizo un además brusco con sus manos.

–No digas eso, Taka –le reprendió Max–, Kai es nuestro amigo, él ya no es el témpano de hielo indiferente que conocimos al principio.

–…/Eso mismo pensaba yo/ –pensó y desvió la vista sin externar sus pensamientos.

–Takao… –Lo miró fijamente, muy firme en no dar marcha atrás en la siguiente pregunta, pues era muy directa–, ¿De verdad no crees que Kai te dijo la verdad el día de San Valentín?

El peliazul se paralizó ante la cuestión, lo cierto era que para él todo era mucho más fácil si no creía la confesión de Kai, la cual, de ser verdad, sería la primera que recibiera en su vida, pero que se le declarara quien por mucho tiempo pareció despreciarlo y odiarlo, no tenía sentido para él, y no era una grata sensación, quizás era por ello su desconfianza, por que, si la hubiera recibido de cualquier otra persona probablemente lo habría creído desde que la escuchó, ¿pero de Kai…? De echo hacia un par de meses recordaba haberse imaginado a Kai como un viejo ermitaño y cascarrabias hasta su muerte, y sabía perfectamente que se lo había imaginado por que detestaba la idea de que su amigo terminara solo hasta el final de sus días, pero de eso a imaginarse que Kai específicamente se le declararía a él, había una gran brecha, hacía mucho que se había rendido en tratar de hacer que Kai se acercara más a ellos o tuviera más amigos en el mejor de los casos; eso se había acabado, él ya no esperaba absolutamente nada de Hiwatari.

Max esperó respuesta inútilmente, Takao no parecía estar presente, quizás y había ignorado su pregunta. Suspiró profundamente y regresó su mirada al camino, no quería tropezarse con alguien o algo por ir tan distraído, pero en cuanto lo hizo algo llamó su atención.

–Oye, Takao…

–¿QUEÉ? –Gritó el peliazul exasperado, comenzaba ya a hartarse de hablar de Kai, es que Max no tenía otros temas de conversación.

Una gotita bajó por la sien del rubio, sonriendo algo incómodo, al parecer su amigo peliazul ya estaba tan estresado como en la mañana.

–… Este… sólo quiero que voltees… –Le indicó el lugar.

Takao se paró en seco.

–¡Ay, no! ¡Ay, no! –dijo en un murmullo, pero con ansiedad– dime que no es él, dime que no está ahí…–lamentablemente al girarse hacia donde su rubio amigo le indicaba… efectivamente, allí estaba el causante de sus últimos problemas–…Ay, no…

–¡Ay, si! –expresó Max con una alegre y preciosa sonrisa, el que Kai estuviera allí quería decir que su confesión hacia Takao era más que cierta, y que Takao tendría al fin que aceptarla.

Agachado y sin paciencia alguna Takao miró a su "amigo"… dudando en ese momento de si realmente era SU amigo al disfrutar de su desgracia, con una expresión de "¿No vez que No lo disfruto?" Casi resignado regresó su vista al chico de cabellos grises que estaba relajadamente recargando un hombro en la barda de la escuela, cruzando sus piernas, pero sosteniendo todo su peso en su pie derecho el cual estaba firmemente afianzado en el suelo. Igual que ayer llevaba el uniforme de la prestigiosa escuela que… no recordaba ahora como se llamaba, si es que alguna vez lo supo: Saco rojo, corbata negra, y pantalones negros. Del oído de Kai caía el cable de los manos libres de su celular… ¿Kai tenía un celular?, y en su otra mano estaba dicho aparato, el cual Kai miraba con una expresión ensimismada, de echo la expresión de Kai lucía solitaria… eso llamó la atención de Takao, la expresión de Kai o era indiferente o dura e inflexible, ¿Pero esa…? Y reaccionó al darse cuenta de algo, que el día de ayer Max y él habían salido directo de la escuela tras terminar las clases, pero ese día era mucho más tarde porque se quedaron a mirar el partido de Basketbol, así que debía de ser por lo menos una hora y medía más tarde que ayer… ¿Acaso Kai había esperado todo ese tiempo ahí parado?

El rubio sacaba algo de su mochila mientras le hablaba al peliazul.

–¿Vas a ir con él…? –alzó la vista– ¿…Taka? –pero el peliazul ya no estaba junto a él cuando alzó la vista, es más, quien sabe desde que momento había estado hablando solo.

Kinomiya llegó al pie de Hiwatari y le llamó, pero éste no le hizo caso, quizás por lo metido que parecía estar en sus pensamientos o porque tenía los oídos tapados con el manos libres del celular, no es que Takao fuera un incivilizado, pero odiaba a la gente que usaba esas cosas, pues en su opinión eran para ignorar a los demás. Así que intentó otra cosa.

Los pensamientos de Kai se vieron interrumpidos en cuanto una mirada rojiza y brillante apareció repentinamente frente a él, Takao se había asomado literalmente en su mirada incluso estaba agachado, mirándolo.

–Takao… –Murmuró y se apartó de la pared.

El aludido se irguió y lo observó un poco sorprendido… ¿Acaso Kai le había llamado por su nombre? Pero decidió no hacer caso a eso y hablo lo más tranquilo que pudo.

–Hey, Kai, ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Ahora te vas a dedicar a vagabundear por acá? –dijo– Vienes de una escuela de élite, –suspiró, cansado del poco sentido común de su amigo– créeme cuando te digo que esa no es precisamente una buena idea…

Kai lo observó, no entendía de que le hablaba, pero su decisión de prestar total atención a todo lo que Takao le dijera, seguía en pie, por lo que no dijo nada hasta que concluyera con ello.

–…

Takao lo miró con cansancio.

–Alguien podría robarte –concluyó.

Kai lo miró con curiosidad con su par de amatistas bien fijas en él. El peliazul se ruborizó al reparar en sus palabras.

–¡Estoy hablando de un asalto! –sintió la necesidad de explicarse.

–Sólo tu haz pensado en otra cosa –dijo con indiferencia, cerrando sus ojos y retirándose sus audífonos para guardarlos en su mochila junto con el celular.

Takao se sintió algo avergonzado, nuevamente la actitud rara de Kai lo confundía, de pronto atento y luego indiferente...

–Está bien –trató de calmar su sonrojo– tu decides si tomas mi consejo o no –fue lo que dijo y se dió vuelta para echarse a andar, pero, no le fue posible, pues Kai lo sujetó de la muñeca.

–¿Q-Qué? –Inquirió nervioso al notar que Kai tenía otro cambio no esperado.

–No te puedes ir– dijo Kai como si nada.

–¿He? ¿Y por qué no? –Se agitó el peliazul, que ya sentía de nuevo esas inexplicables ganas de salir huyendo de allí, lo cual no sería posible si Kai no lo soltaba.

–Porque vine por ti –expresó Kai de manera tan sincera, pero tan inexpresiva que Takao no sabía como sentirse con esa información.

–Eres muy… extraño, Kai… –no pudo evitar decirlo, se volteó, hacia su "amigo" mirando con ansiedad la mano de éste sosteniendo su muñeca– por lo menos podrías decirlo de un modo más amable…

Kai parpadeó, Kinomiya parecía hablarle en un idioma desconocido para él.

–¿Cómo por ejemplo? –preguntó.

Takao se rascó la cabeza en señal de ansiedad, la cual iba en aumento por cierto. Se ruborizó, pero cerró sus ojos, y su gesto expresaba molestia.

–No sé… "¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?" mandar algo más como una "invitación" ¡Que sé yo…!

El peligris lo miró largamente, poco entendía a lo que Takao se refería, y no es que fuera tonto, pero él estaba más entretenido en como sus acciones lo agitaban; ahora estaba completamente atento a ese sonrojo que estaba plasmado en la cara del chico, pero tenía que responder algo o Takao se enojaría, aunque tampoco le molestaba hacerlo enojar, de un tiempo a la fecha, el peliazul le gustaba con la expresión que fuera, alegre, orgulloso, torpe, enojado… Kai ni siquiera era capaz de cuantificar sus sentimientos por él, aunque tampoco era que intentara hacerlo, sabía que por más que lo intentara no lograría explicarlo, y ahora tan sólo le importaba estar con él, el tiempo que fuera posible. Para su mala suerte siempre elegía las expresiones más inadecuadas aun si lo intentaba evitar.

–Es igual– dijo al fin– el punto es que vendrás conmigo.

Al escuchar eso Takao se soltó de él de manera algo brusca, liberando su muñeca, y mirándolo con enojo.

–¡Esa es la situación, Kai! ¡Jamás me preguntaste si quiero ir contigo! –casi gritó.

–… –Kai bajó la mano que fue rechazada por Takao, y la llevó al bolsillo de su pantalón–, ¿Vendrás conmigo? –preguntó con su gesto indiferente de siempre.

Takao comenzó a temblar.

–…Kami-sama –se llevó las manos a la cabeza– Dame paciencia… ¡Paciencia! –gritó exasperado, sin darse cuenta de que desde hacía rato varios espectaban su platica, y más aun por sus gritos.

Hiwatari lo miró con duda.

–¿Ahora qué te pasa?

–¡Eres un idiota! –Gritó– ¡Eso es lo que me pasa!

Kai lo miró con hastío, Takao se quejaba demasiado.

–Tu no eres precisamente un genio –dijo con aburrición.

–¡Pero al menos YO tengo sentido común! –gritó exasperado ante el tono monótono y aburrido del peligris, ¡Por Kami-sama! Kai lo superaba, lo sacaba de sus casillas con esa actitud, sin embargo después de ese grito, Hiwatari no dijo nada más, sino que guardó silencio contemplándolo. Reacción que ahora hizo a Takao sentirse un poco culpable por gritarle así a su amigo, después de todo, eso debía de ser lo "más amable" que Kai podía ser, dada su educación, no podía ser tan exigente. Suspiró y llevando una mano a su sien, dijo con los ojos cerrados:

–Lo siento…, está bien… iré contigo –dijo resignado.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue tan extraño también, ahora iban caminando a pasó rápido, y él siendo llevado de la mano por Kai, pero de manera busca y sin cuidado, casi a rastras, el agarre de la mano de Kai era firme, al igual que su paso al andar, mucho, tanto que lo estaba lastimando.

–K-Kai… E-espera…

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó sin pararse.

–De-Detente…

Kai así lo hizo, y lo que ahora desconcertó a Kinomiya era la repentina docilidad de Hiwatari, después lo miró y su gesto fue de enojo, soltándose de manera brusca de nueva cuenta.

–Si me vas a llevar así, mejor camino solo –se sobó la mano agredida y pasó de él, cerrando los ojos con algo de indignación.

–Espera.

–¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó con cierto arrepentimiento, seguramente que Kai diría otra de sus cosas sin tacto.

–¿Cómo he de llevarte de la mano? –cuestionó Hiwatari muy serio, llegando al pie de Takao, de hecho caminando casi a su lado.

Takao desvió la vista hacia el lado contrario a él, hastiado.

–Cómo si eso importara…– farfulló, a pesar de que sabía que lo tenía al lado no le importó.

–Quiero hacerlo bien –dijo tan serio que Takao no sabía si era sincero o si se burlaba de él por actuar así ante lo que él consideraba una tontería. Lo miró detenidamente, los ojos violetas de Kai parecían sinceros, pero…

–Kai…

Se detuvieron los dos, en ese momento ya iban varias calles lejos de la escuela, y estaban más en medio de ningún lugar en especifico, pero estaban apunto de llegar a un cruce o algo así.

–¡Está bien! ¡Ya ha sido suficiente! –Exclamó Takao agitando las manos y sus brazos, y dando patadas al aire con algo de frustración aunque milagrosamente sin parecer tan infantil– ¡A la mejor soy un idiota, pero, no entiendo todavía de qué se trata esta extraña actitud tuya…! –Alzó las manos al cielo– ¡Es 16 de febrero! ¿Quieres dejar ya de actuar raro? –suplicó.

Kai lo observó un poco sorprendido, pero sin externarlo demasiado, cerró sus ojos y suspiró, con un gesto de cansancio que Takao no recordaba haberle visto alguna vez.

–De verdad que eres un idiota –afirmó.

Eso enojó al peliazul.

–¡Gracias por darme la razón! –dijo con sarcasmo– ¡Ahora dime qué te propones!

Los ojos violetas lo miraron con algo de molestia.

–Ya te lo dije, te lo dije el catorce de febrero.

Takao se ruborizó completamente al recordar eso, pero cerró los ojos y gritó.

–¡Ya basta Kai! ¡Estas llevando esta broma demasiado lejos!

–Y tú, estas llevando tu estupidez muy lejos. –Le gritó también, sólo ese chico era capaz de alterarlo así, y de sacarle de sus casillas.

–… –Estaba completamente ruborizado, aunque no sabía si el rojo de su cara era por el enojo o por la vergüenza de recibir de nuevo la confesión de Kai, si, aunque de manera indirecta Kai se lo había vuelto a decir.

–¡S-si…! –tartamudeó y se sintió realmente ridículo por no poder evitarlo– ¡Si de verdad sintieras algo por mi no me llamarías idiota!

Kai reaccionó en que de nuevo había perdido la calma, por lo que de inmediato recuperó la postura y al fin fue consciente de que estaban a la mitad de la calle gritándose como un par de idiotas.

–No te emociones –dijo de pronto tan serio y estoico como siempre– yo jamás dije que sintiera algo por ti. –Kai de verdad que a veces se sorprendía a si mismo diciendo cosas que no quería, pero no podía ser honesto consigo mismo, no importaba cuando Rei lo había intentado poner al tanto de eso, pero para Kai: "Gustarle alguien" y "sentir algo por alguien" no era lo mismo… y quizás así fuera, pero no había anticipado lo que sus palabras podrían ocasionar.

–… –Al escuchar eso, el enojo se le paso de inmediato al peliazul, claro, el enojo había sido desbancado en un santiamén por la confusión, no comprendía a Kai, de verdad esa era la enésima vez en el día que llegaba a esa conclusión. Sin embargo el enojo regresó de súbito al comprender una cosa, que tonto había sido, que patética era su existencia, y creyó estar seguro al contemplar el estoico e indiferente gesto de Hiwatari.

–¡Me largo! –Dijo furioso y de manera repentina, sabía que eso parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Kai lo observó y trató de detenerlo, pero…

–¡No te atrevas a tocarme otra vez, Kai! –le gritó y le miró bastante enojado.

–… ¿Y ahora que te pasa? –inquirió de verdad confundido por la repentina furia del otro.

Takao no lo podía creer, cada segundo que pasaba tenía más ganas de golpear a su "amigo" peligris.

–¡No vuelvas a aparecerte en mi camino otra vez o te parto la cara! –Gritó y se echó a andar a paso acelerado, pero sin correr.

–…. –Kai se quedó en verdad desconcertado.

TSU ZU KU… (Continuará…)

(1) La diferencia entre llegar temprano y llegar a tiempo radica en que temprano, se llega con 20 o 30 minutos de anticipación y Llegar a tiempo es llegar 5 o menos minutos a la clase, por lo menos antes de que el maestro.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&¿Y Después de San Valentín?&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Notas Finales: **

Mucho tiempo sin escribir nada de Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, la verdad es que me he dedicado más a Metal Fight Beyblade tanto en fanfics como en dibujos, pero esta historia es tan sencilla que si no la he terminado es por falta de ganas y de tiempo (Más lo último), espero que no quiera alguien matarme, el siguiente capítulo está escrito sólo falta que tenga tiempo para pasarlo a la PC.

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (menos virus) serán bien recibidos.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.

Do svidan ya !

(До свидаья!)


	4. 04: ¿Y Qué pasó?

**¿Y Después de San Valentín?**

**By S. Hisaki Raiden**

**(07 de Agosto de 2012)**

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

**Resumen**: San Valentín es el día más predecible para decirle a alguien que te gusta, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando la persona que te gusta ni si quiera cree que te gusta? Ahora ¿Qué harás para que te crea? [KaixTaka… o algo así]

**Rating**: T (13+)

**Genero**: Romance, Ironías de la vida.

**Advertencias**: Shonen–ai sin concretar (Relaciones amorosas entre chicos) Malas palabras, Ironías y sarcasmos en todo el escrito. Sufrimiento protagónico.

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Si todavía están leyendo este fic, no olviden dejar su E–mail en su Review o su Log in, para contestarles sus comentarios y avisarles de la continuación de esta historia. Gracias a: **Kiray Himawari**, a **Anonimo (?), **a** Matsuno-chan, **a** Kioky-kon, y **a** Sei-LaRouss**. Por haber leído el último capítulo y comentar.

Gracias por sus reviews.

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "…" Resaltar palabras o frases; -_Cursiva- Flashback_; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones.

En el capítulo anterior…

–No te emociones –dijo Kai de pronto tan serio y estoico como siempre– yo jamás dije que sintiera algo por ti.

–… –Al escuchar eso, el enojo se le paso de inmediato al peliazul, claro, el enojo había sido desbancado en un santiamén por la confusión, no comprendía a Kai, de verdad esa era la enésima vez en el día que llegaba a esa conclusión. Sin embargo el enojo regresó tan pronto como se fue…

–¡Me largo! –Dijo furioso y de manera repentina, sabía que eso parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Kai lo observó y trató de detenerlo, pero…

–¡No te atrevas a tocarme otra vez, Kai! –le gritó y le miró bastante enojado.

–… ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? –inquirió de verdad confundido por la repentina furia del otro.

–¡No vuelvas ha aparecerte en mi camino otra vez o te parto la cara! –Gritó y se echó a andar a paso acelerado, pero sin correr.

–…. –Kai se quedó en verdad desconcertado.

…

**Capítulo 04: ¿Y… Qué pasó?**

Kai se había quedado parado en el mismo sitio donde Taka lo dejara. Jamás había estado tan confundido como en ese momento… o quizás si, y la sensación de volver a estarlo no era nada agradable. Él era consciente de que era un completo desastre en ese tipo de cosas, pero no creía haber dicho nada malo… después de todo, pelear con Takao era de lo más normal para él; erróneamente creía que era cuando mas se entendían… No podía estar más equivocado.

Estaba seguro de que habían discutido antes a muerte y nunca se sintió inseguro de lo que podría pasar después, como en ese instante. Antes sabía que no importaba cuando despreciara y rechazara al peliazul, al final del día, al darse la vuelta estaría ahí como siempre, pero en ese momento no estaba tan seguro de que eso sería como antes. Ya no eran unos niños y ya no existía la excusa del beyblade para seguirse viendo. Eso no parecía ser bueno.

Finalmente se movió para tocarse la frente, había sentido un leve dolor de cabeza al meditar todo eso…

–…/Qué es esto…?/ –se preguntó.

Y después se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde y tenía que volver a su casa. Así que decidido a no darle más importancia a lo que había pasado, se echó a andar por esa calle, pero apenas dio unos pasos tuvo una extraña sensación, miró de reojo a sus lados sin dejar de caminar… Alguien parecía estarle siguiendo.

…

_-Hey, Kai, ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Ahora te vas a dedicar a vagabundear por acá? Vienes de una escuela de élite, –suspiró, cansado– créeme cuando te digo que esa no es precisamente una buena idea… Alguien podría robarte-_

…

Esas habían sido las palabras de Takao. Sin pensarlo se acercó a la avenida para detener un taxi, pero…

–No te muevas niño y haz exactamente lo que te diga –le dijo alguien desde atrás susurrándole muy cerca de su oído, con una voz áspera y molesta, de por si odiaba que invadieran su espacio, pero lo siguiente que ocurrió fue aun peor: una mano fue puesta en su hombro, cosa que le causó repulsión, y no conforme con eso, aquel sujeto le apuntó con algo en la espalda para amedrentar.

La calle estaba convenientemente vacía para ese sujeto.

–Camina –siseó esa voz.

Kai comenzó a andar tranquilamente, aunque tratando de deducir si lo que sentía en su espalda era de verdad un arma.

–En la siguiente esquina vamos a entrar a esa calle –prosiguió esa voz– quiero que voluntariamente me des todo tu dinero y todo lo que traigas y no te haré daño. No quiero problemas, estoy trabajando.

Kai sonrió por lo bajo, no traía dinero en efectivo, a lo mucho unos 500 yens para pagar un taxi; en su clase exigían una Lap-Top, pero debido a lo perturbado que se sentía con la presencia de Yuriy, se le hizo tarde y la olvidó. Lo más caro y valioso que llevaba encima era su celular… de no ser por Rei y sus ocurrencias, no tendría absolutamente nada de valor. Que lastima le provocaba ese miserable, no se llevaría nada de él.

–Es aquí…

Al oir eso Kai giró su paso, moviéndose preciso y sin dudas, cogió la muñeca del asaltante y con todas sus fuerzas, lo jaló y lo arrojó contra el suelo, respiró agitado, apenas lo observó por dos segundos, sus pies se movieron de inmediato hacia la avenida, corrió más de prisa, ya que en ese momento un autobús hacia parada y estaba casi a punto de cerrar las puertas, se subió rápidamente y miró como las puertas se cerraron de golpe. Miró a través del cristal hacia el callejón y apenas alcanzó a mirar a alguien asomar de allí, pero como el autobús aceleró ya no fue capaz de identificar al tipo en cuestión. Finalmente alzó la vista para mirar el interior del autobús y se percató de que las personas de los primeros asientos le miraban como bicho raro, probablemente porque había subido corriendo, incluso golpeando las puertas…

–Joven, suba y ubíquese en un lugar adecuado, ahí parado obstruye el ascenso –dijo el conductor como si lo regañara.

Kai se sintió incómodo, eso había sido muy imprudente, en verdad pudo haber sido una pistola, pero tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo, lo importante era que estaba bien. Subió los escalones para depositar su pasaje, y se dirigió al conductor.

–Disculpe, ¿A dónde va este autobús?

El sujeto lo miró extrañado, pero le respondió. Kai marcó su celular tan pronto como resolvió la situación de la ruta, no le quedaba cerca, pero iría hasta la terminal y allá tomaría el autobús de regreso que le regresara a su casa.

"–Hola, Kai, ¿Cómo estas? –respondió la voz de Rei"

–Necesito que vayas a mi casa, ahora mismo –Más que una petición había sido una orden.

"–¿…He? –se desconcertó el pelinegro– ¿Ahora mismo…? Er… no creo poder, estoy en…"

–Necesito hablarte de Takao, te espero en una hora –Y colgó.

–Pero, ¿Qué le pasa…?–dijo Rei por lo bajo mirando su celular como si este le fuera a dar la respuesta.

–Eso te pasa por volverte la "niñera" de Kai –dijo una irónica voz.

Rei miró al otro con desapruebo, pero dando un hondo suspiró, cerró los ojos en señal de resignación y se puso de pie, recargando sus manos en la mesa.

–Me voy –dijo, y acto seguido tomó sus cosas.

–¿Es en serio? –lo miraron incrédulos un par de ojos azules claros. Este no era otro que Yuriy Ivanov, que se encontraba sentado frente a Rei. Se encontraban ambos en un restaurante de nivel medio. Los sillones eran de color piel y en medio de la mesa había una pieza de plástico traslúcido en donde se mostraba los platillos del día.

–Si, es en serio –confirmó.

El pelirrojo lo miró un momento más hasta que al fin no aguantando las ganas se echó a reír, golpeando la mesa con sus palmas. Rei lo miró con cierta molestia, ya que la risa de Yuriy resultaba burlona y desagradable, además de escandalosa.

–No te rías –le exigió con calma.

Yuriy se echó hacia el respaldo del sillón, y se peinó el cabello con sus dedos.

–¿Cómo no me voy a reír? Si, de verdad eres la niñera de Kai, no creí estar vivo para conocer ese lado de él.

El pelinegro lo miró con mucha molestia, pero se mantuvo taciturno.

–Tengo que irme –se retiró de la mesa esta vez.

–Como quieras –Dijo Yuriy dejando de reír y adoptando una postura indiferente, y tomando el plástico del centro de la mesa, lo balanceó entre sus manos.

El chico de ojos topacio, lo miró por última vez y finalmente abandonó el lugar. Al salir del restaurante, miró como justo se estacionaba el autobús que lo llevaba cerca de la casa de Kai y corrió para darle alcance, afortunadamente alguien más lo detuvo y pudo abordarlo. Se sentó junto a la ventana y apoyó su codo en ésta para en su palma recargar su mejilla. Se puso a pensar en lo que habían pasado los últimos días:

Kai se le había declarado a Takao… ¿Y en dónde? Justo en la fiesta que organizó la BBA, para el día de san Valentín, hecho que ni en sus más retorcidos sueños habría ocurrido… ¡paso realmente!, y lo que le siguió también era increíble. Max le había hablado ayer en la tarde para contarle que Kai se había aparecido en la preparatoria donde asistían Takao y él para buscar al peliazul. Rei no pudo evitar reír para si mismo al recordar como Kai casi se infartaba el domingo ante la sugerencia de ir a buscar a Takao al salir de la escuela…, cosa que al final había terminado haciendo. Pero su sonrisa terminó en un suspiro cuando recordó que Max también le comentó que al platicar con Takao este seguía sin creer la confesión de Hiwatari… Y ahora se preguntaba que tan mal podrían haber salido las cosas después de eso… como para que Kai le llamara con tanta urgencia. Era inútil tratar de imaginárselo, sus dos amigos superaban sus expectativas y sus razonamientos, era mejor que esperara a que Kai se lo contara todo.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&¿Y Después de San Valentín?&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Kai llegó a su casa al fin, se quitó el saco del uniforme y dejó allí tirada su mochila en el vestíbulo, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Corrió hacia su habitación y se acercó de nuevo a la mesa para tomar entre sus manos la bendita tarjeta de San Valentín de Takao y contemplarla. Bajó más tarde, justo cuando uno de sus sirvientes le indicó que pasara al comedor para tomar la comida, ya era tarde, había estado esperando demasiado tiempo a Takao en la escuela, ni si quiera se había percatado de lo tarde que era hasta ese instante.

En ese momento preciso sonó el timbre… era Rei.

–Hola Kai –saludó el pelinegro todavía ataviado con el uniforme de la escuela a la que asistía.

Kai apenas lo miró y caminó hacia el comedor.

–Te tardaste –Dijo de manera muy seria, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacía la puerta del comedor.

Rei se sintió algo molesto por la falta de cortesía de Kai, pero bueno… tampoco era que esperara un cálido recibimiento, y menos si Kai estaba de mal humor, porque eso era lo más probable.

–Oye… ¡Me hice una hora hasta acá! –Se quejó con las manos en la cintura en señal de molestia.

Kai ni si quiera reaccionó ante la actitud de Rei, tan sólo lo observó.

–Espero que tengas hambre –Fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar al comedor.

–De hecho –Dijo todavía molesto– Me obligaste a salir de un restaurante… menos mal que aun no ordenaba nada –Concluyó entre dientes caminando hacía donde fuera su amigo.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde, lo cual Rei comprobó en los relojes de la chimenea del comedor de Kai. Un comedor demasiado ostentoso, el cual por cierto ya no le sorprendía a Rei, que ya había estado allí varias veces. Tomó asiento junto a su amigo y pronto les sirvieron de comer. Al chino pronto se le pasó el enojo al reconocer que la comida de la mansión de Kai era mil veces mejor que la del restaurantillo ese donde iba a comer, y lo mejor de todo es que no tendría que pagar por ello, Kai era muy atento con él, aunque a veces no lo pareciera, pues esa no era la primera vez que le invitaba a comer en su casa.

Durante la comida no dijeron nada, sino hasta el momento del postre, a Kai no le gustaban los postres, pero, si Rei comía con él, ordenaba que prepararan algo. Y el chino siempre le pedía a Linka (La cocinera de Kai) que también le sirviera postre a Kai. Ese día el postre eran duraznos en almíbar con crema batida. El chico de ojos amatistas los observó sin real interés, las cosas dulces nunca fueron su predilección, pero cuando miraba a Rei tan contento comerlas se sentía tranquilo y casi a gusto.

–Gracias por la comida, Kai –Agradeció sinceramente.

–… –No dijo nada al respecto.

–¿Y? –Reabrió la plática– ¿Qué pasó con Takao? –Le preguntó, mientras que tomaba la cuchara para comenzar a comer sus duraznos.

–No sé –Respondió Kai simplemente, sin agregar más y sin emoción alguna.

–… –Rei dejó lo que hacía para mirar a su amigo fijamente, mientras que éste miraba a su vez sus duraznos con crema, como si estos fueran los causantes de sus problemas… El pelinegro se llevó una cucharada a la boca y todavía masticando preguntó: ¿No sabes? ¿Acaso no fuiste ayer a verlo en la escuela?

–Si –Dijo y calló de nuevo.

Rei esperó de nuevo a que dijera algo más, pero Kai parecía estar ausente, aguardó un poco más y luego suspiró, todavía no alcanzaba a comprender porque esperaba a que Kai tuviera una conversación normal con él. Eso sería lo más sencillo, pero para Kai siempre era indispensable un interrogatorio.

–Kai… Vine porque tú querías hablar sobre esto… ¿O no es así?

–Hice lo que dijiste… –Comenzó a hablar interrumpiendo al pelinegro– Fui a su escuela y lo esperé…

Rei lo miró atentamente.

–¿Y… que pasó?

Kai cerró sus ojos y bufó.

–Al principio no quería ir conmigo… y caminaba atrás de mi, pero… después… estuvimos platicando un poco.

Rei se sorprendió bastante al oír eso, y esperó ansioso la explicación de Kai, lo cierto es que se moría de la curiosidad por saber que habían hecho Kai y Takao en su primera cita.

–Y sabes Rei… –cambió drásticamente el curso de la platica y Rei se sintió frustrado, quería saber un poco más de la platica que habían tenido.

–Dime…

–Se siente… bien… –concluyó moviendo sus duraznos con la cuchara.

–¿Umn…? –El chino observó como la mirada de Kai se volvía amable y como una casi imperceptible sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, al decir eso. Rei estaba atónito, no creyó estar vivo para ver esa reacción en Kai, y su mirada se llenó de ternura al comprobar que éste estaba contento de recordar esos momentos con el peliazul.

–¿Vez? Te dije que era buena idea que fueras –le sonrió cerrando los ojos.

El ojiamatistas regresó la mirada a Rei.

–Aunque creo que lo que más bien quisiste decir es que te gustó mucho estar con él.

–… –No supo que decir, así que se decidió a levantar una cucharada de su postre y llevárselo a la boca.

La sonrisa de Rei no disminuyó.

–Uno puede decir repetidamente que las cosas dulces no nos agradan, pero quizás, si nos damos por una vez la oportunidad de probarlas, tal vez podamos descubrir que no nos son del todo desagradables.

El peligris miró sus duraznos y reconoció que sabían mejor de cómo se veían, pero en ese momento recordó lo que ocurrió ese día.

–Pero hoy… no fue igual.

Rei ya había terminado su postre y justo dejaba su cuchara dentro de su copa vacía cuando Kai dijo eso.

–¿Qué pasó hoy?

–Takao sigue sin creer que yo…–no fue capaz de completar la oración, pero Rei entendió igual.

–¿No? –Dijo un poco sorprendido– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Discutimos… –dijo sin levantar la vista– Estaba muy enojado… No sé por qué.

–¿¡Qué!? –Casi gritó Rei– ¿Cómo no vas a saber? ¿Pues que cosa dijiste…? ¿O qué te dijo?

Kai desvió la vista.

–Estaba muy presionado… y nada de lo que hacía le gustaba.

Rei se levantó empujando la silla en el acto y azotando sus manos sobre la mesa.

–¿Pero qué estabas haciendo?

–Le dije que fuera conmigo… igual que ayer –Explicó.

–¿Y? –Dijo Rei agachándose para mirar a Kai más de cerca, eso lo estaba frustrando, Hiwatari no era claro y no estaba explicando absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado.

Kai miró a Rei de reojo, y se sintió bastante presionado.

–Me dijo algo sobre que esa no era una invitación… y después yo… ¡Bah! ¡Olvídalo! –Dijo fastidiado, cruzándose de brazos y mirando para otro lado, no aguantaba la mirada de Rei presionándolo para hablar.

El pelinegro casi se cae al suelo.

–¿Qué? ¡Maldición, Kai! ¡Si no me dices que fue lo que pasó, no puedo ayudarte! –Dijo con impaciencia.

Kai cerró sus ojos y cruzado de brazos como estaba dijo con fastidio.

–Ya no importa, de todas maneras no voy a rogarle a Kinomiya por su atención.

–¿Escuché bien? –Inquirió molesto– ¡Dime que no te escuché decir eso!

–… –Kai mantenía su postura indiferente, aunque ya estaba harto de todo eso, y ya comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber llamado a Rei, incluso de haberle hecho caso y sobre todo de compartir su secreto con él, él bien pudo haberse llevado hasta la tumba lo que sentía por Takao, no le hubiera molestado en lo más mínimo. Antes de contárselo al pelinegro jamás paso por su mente que éste lo supiera. Pudo haber evitado todo eso, y sobre todo esa molesta situación de Rei reprendiéndolo por ser un fracasado en las citas. Se recargó del respaldo de la silla y abrió sus ojos pero sin intensiones de responderle al pelinegro o de voltear siquiera a verle.

Rei trató de calmarse.

–Kai… ¿Te vas a rendir? –preguntó de nuevo.

–… –No hubo respuesta.

Rei cerró sus ojos, suspiró y tomó asiento de nuevo; era inútil que siguiera presionado a Kai, eso no funcionaba, sólo estaba consiguiendo que éste se cerrara de nuevo, y siguiera sin contarle lo que realmente había ocurrido con su amigo peliazul. Lo más probable es que lo ocurrido, no se trataba de algo tan grave, y tuviera solución, pero, evidentemente, Kai no estaba buscando esa solución. Rei se cruzó de brazos y reflexionó en que el problema allí no eran sólo las limitadas habilidades sociales de Kai, sino también el que Takao no creyera que Kai estaba hablando en serio. Todo sería más fácil si Takao creyera en la confesión de su amigo…

Ese largo silencio extrañó tanto a Kai, que finalmente volteó a ver a Rei. Su chino amigo, se había quedado muy serio y se encontraba cruzado de brazos. No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero le extrañó que Rei no le insistiera más con lo de Kinomiya.

–¿Rei? –Le llamó sintiéndose algo incómodo, Rei nunca cerraba la boca cuando estaba con él, así que eso era de pensarse.

Kon lo miró sin responder, y al ver que Kai se agitaba un poco al sentir su mirada lo decidió, nada de eso funcionaría sino contaban con la cooperación de peliazul, en otras palabras, sino conseguía la información de Kai, lo mejor sería ir con Takao y preguntarle lo que había pasado esos días.

Kai enarcó una ceja, Rei seguramente estaba tramando algo.

–Voy a hablar con Takao, Kai. Tú no te preocupes –Dijo al fin después de tanto silencio.

–No hagas tal cosa –Respondió con indiferencia, actitud que hizo a Rei finalmente perder la paciencia.

–¿¡POR QUÉ, NO!? –Se alteró al escuchar esa negativa, no le cabía en la cabeza que Kai se estuviera rindiendo.

Sin inmutarse por la reacción de Rei, Kai sacó la tarjeta que hacia unas horas se había echado al bolsillo y la deslizó por la mesa para dejarla a la vista del otro.

–¿Qué es? –Se confundió mirando a Kai y luego lo que había puesto en la mesa, parecía un sobre.

–Mírala –Le indicó.

Rei tomó el sobre, era color blanco, y al voltearlo vio una inscripción en una letra muy conocida.

–Es la tarjeta de Takao –Sonrió– así que siempre si la buscaste.

Kai permaneció igual de serio.

–Mira bien.

Rei sacó la tarjeta y al mirar el contenido se extrañó, para ser del peliazul era demasiado simple, la que había él recibido de él decía muchas cosas y estaba seguro de que la de Max también tenía mucho más… y ahora que lo notaba, el sobre era demasiado sobrio y serio.

–Umn… –Fue todo lo que dijo, después de mirar eso.

–Dime lo que estas pensando –pidió Kai.

Rei sonrió un poco nervioso.

–Creo que Taka andaba sin imaginación.

Kai sonrió con desdén.

–No soy estúpido Rei, tú también te diste cuenta de que Takao no quería hacer esa tarjeta.

Rei se quedó pensando recordando lo ocurrido con esa tarjeta…

…

_Vio como cayó un sobre más sobre las cosas de Kai, era la tarjeta de Takao que la había lanzado en ese momento a la montaña de regalos. _

_Incluso había sonreído al ver eso._

_-Creí que no se la darías._

_Takao se ruborizó._

_-¡No se la estoy dando! –Bajó la voz pues notó que había gritado– es decir, dudo mucho que se lleve todo esto, además no me sirve esa tarjeta que dice su nombre._

…

Rei no supo que decir después de recordar eso.

–Takao ha cambiado…–Dijo y apoyó su mejilla en la palma de su mano, y su codo en la mesa, desde allí observó a Rei que seguía muy callado y una sonrisa sarcástica se formó en sus labios.

–Sabes… en la fiesta, Takao me preguntó si había algo que me gustaba y cuando le dije que si, el creyó de inmediato que quien me gustaba eras tú.

–¡Takao es un idiota! –Grito Rei frustrado moviendo los brazos– ¿Cómo voy YO a gustarte cuando en el último torneo, tú le dejaste claro a TOOODO el mundo que, ÉL era él único que te interesaba? –Apretó su puño y miró a Kai– ¡Tenemos que convencerlo de que SI te gusta!

Kai gruñó molesto.

–Ya déjalo Rei, no se por qué le das tanta importancia a esto.

–¡POR QUE TAKAO Y TÚ TIENEN QUE ESTAR JUNTOS! –Gritó Rei esta vez cansado de la indiferencia y actitud apática de Kai.

–… –Kai lo miró muy sorprendido, no sabía de donde sacaba Rei eso. Pero logró mantener la postura, incluso burlarse de algo tan absurdo como eso.

–Si, claro…, después de decirme que no quiere verme nunca más en su vida. –Dijo con sarcasmo.

–… –Rei se quedó en silencio una vez más, eso parecía peor cada vez, no comprendía que era lo que había pasado, pero, como siempre, Kai no iba a entrar en detalles. No había remedio si quería que eso resultara tendrías que intervenir. Nadie le había pedido a Rei que lo hiciera pero él estaba firmemente convencido de que sus amigos tenían que estar juntos, algo se lo decía, y el podía apostar lo que fuera a que Takao también sentía algo por Kai, no podía estar equivocado. Kai se estaba rindiendo muy pronto, pero él todavía no desistiría.

–Gracias por la comida Kai –dijo de pronto con una sonrisa como si de pronto se hubiera olvidado de todo el tema anterior–. Ya me tengo que ir –se levantó.

El peligris lo miró un poco extrañado, creyó que se quedaría un poco más con él, y quizás lo deseaba, pero no lo demostró.

–Umn… –Fue todo lo que dijo y tomó su vaso con agua, pero el vaso se le resbaló de la mano, rodando por la mesa y después cayendo al suelo, para romperse.

–Ay, Kai… –se acercó Rei para ayudarle.

Kai miró su mano y la vio temblar, estaba como acalambrada, esa era la mano que había ocupado para aplicar esa llave al asaltante.

–Ya está.

Kai reaccionó al escuchar a Rei decir eso, su amigo ya había recogido los vidrios del vaso, con un recogedor y una escobeta.

–No tenías que molestarte –dijo con indiferencia.

Su amigo tiró los vidrios rotos al bote y luego dejó el recogedor a un lado.

–No tenía, pero quise hacerlo –sonrió– ¿Necesitas algo más, Kai?

–… –Kai lo observó un momento hasta que recordó algo muy molesto– Si… ¿Sabes algo de Ivanov?

–¡Mira la hora que es! –Casi brincó– ¡Tengo mucha tarea y yo aquí! –Corrió a tomar su mochila– ¡Me voy! ¡Hasta luego Kai! ¡Y gracias otra vez por la comida! –Salió corriendo.

Kai se molestó, era evidente que Rei sabía de Yuriy. Y como él lo sospechó, fue Rei quien le dio su número de celular. Pero ya se las pagaría. Regresó la vista a la mesa y percató como el agua que se regó, había mojado la tarjeta de Takao. La recogió y la observó detenidamente.

…

_-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?-._

_-¡No vuelvas ha aparecerte en mi camino otra vez! ¡O te parto la cara!-._

…

Recordó eso y desvió la vista con cierto fastidio. Por primera vez quería hacer las cosas bien con Takao y parecía que se hubiera propuesto lo contrario. Tal vez las cosas no irían tan mal sino hubiera ocultado sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&¿Y Después de San Valentín?&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Ya estaba empezando a anochecer.

Rei iba caminado por la calle, y lazó un suspiro, seguramente que Kai ya sospechaba que había sido él quien le dio su número de celular a Yuriy… Y cuándo lo confirmara… ¡Podía darse por muerto! Todavía se preguntaba así mismo, en qué estaba pensando cuando lo hizo… aunque, se podría decir que lo había hecho de manera inconsciente… suspiró otra vez, sólo a él se le ocurrían esos disparates.

–Oye, Rei.

En medio de la noche le extrañó escuchar a alguien llamándole, pero lo más sorprendente de escuchar su nombre esa noche, era escucharlo precisamente de esa voz, en medio de la nada.

–Maxie –Sonrió al voltear y ver a ese simpático chico de cabellos oro y ojos tan azules y tiernos. Sin lugar a dudas, hermosos, como el mismo mar.

El rubio Mizuhara llegó caminando, tranquilamente, hacia su amigo de cabellos negros. Llevaba un pantalón informal, color azul y una sudadera blanca con mangas verde pistache.

–¿Vienes de la casa de Kai? –preguntó.

–Si– Respondió él– ¿Y tú, Maxie? ¿A dónde vas?

–A casa de Kai, quería preguntarle como iba todo con Takao.

Una gotita bajó por la cabeza de Rei, primero porque sabía que las cosas no iban bien y en segunda por la real seguridad de Max al creer que Kai le contaría con lujo de detalles lo acontecido, cosa que él sabía de sobra, jamás pasaría…

Max sonrió.

–¿Te contó? –Inquirió Mizuhara al ver la reacción de Rei– ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ya se besaron? –Alzó sus puños lleno de emoción al decir lo último.

–¿He? ¿Besarse? –Se sorprendió, jamás creyó que Max preguntaría algo como eso. Rei se ruborizó sin querer al escucharlo, y por alguna razón llevó su mirada a los labios del rubio– Ah… –desvió la vista de inmediato– Ay, Max ¿Cómo crees que eso va a pasar?

El rubio se desilusionó.

–¿Entonces, no? Pero, es que eso hacen los novios… ¿O no? –Preguntó con un gesto inocente.

Rei se aclaró la garganta, y de nuevo volteó hacia otro lado al percatarse de que no podía mirar a Max sin mirar sus labios.

–Lo sé, pero… primero Takao tiene que creerse que le gusta a Kai.

–¿Cóomo? –Se quedó atónito el rubio– ¿Todavía no lo cree? –Se rascó la cabeza en señal de desconcierto– Vaya… y yo que pensé que eso se había solucionado hoy… –Lo último lo dijo casi para si mismo.

Rei suspiró y cerrando los ojos recargó una de sus manos en su cintura.

–No, todavía no.

–Creo que Kai debe de ser más directo –Dijo Max llevándose una mano a su barbilla, pensativo.

–Créeme cuando te dijo que se está esforzando mucho –dijo Rei suspirando. Y luego miró a Max– ¿Todavía vas a ir con Kai?

–No, el pobre debe de estarlo pasando mal, será mejor que no le moleste –Dijo con los ojos cerrados.

Después los dos caminaban por la calle de regreso. Rei rumbo a la parada del autobús para ir a su casa y Max dijo que iría a comparar algo antes de regresar a casa.

–¿Te acuerdas Max? –Reanudó Kon.

–¿De qué?

–De esa época en que Takao seguía a Kai a toooodos lados y no le dejaba tranquilo.

–Si, lo recuerdo –dijo– Taka estaba convencido de que Kai necesitaba abrirse más y tener más amigos. –Se rió– Kai siempre se enojaba con él, pero a Takao no parecía importarle y lo seguía "animando."

–¿Cuánto hace de eso? –Lo volteó a ver Rei– Tiene mucho que Takao no es así con Kai… ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?

–Umn… Quien sabe –se alzó de hombros, y hubo una pequeña pausa en donde ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que Max decidió romper la palabra– Oye, Rei… –dijo con un poco de timidez.

–¿Si?

–¿A dónde vas ahora mismo? –Preguntó cambiando el tema.

–He, pues… a mi casa –respondió.

Max sonrió.

–Oye… ¿No tienes un poco de tiempo? –preguntó y dejó de caminar, consiguiendo que Rei también parara su paso y le volteara a ver.

–¿Tiempo… para qué?

–Estaba pensando… no tengo mucho que hacer ahorita en casa y… bueno… –Se ruborizó pero siguió– ¿No te gustaría ir… a tomar algo conmigo? Y seguir platicando…

–… –Rei lo miró algo sorprendido, no creyó que sería Max quien le invitaría, sonrió con mucha ternura al notar lo apenado que estaba su amigo– ¿Para seguir hablando de Kai y de Taka?

Max sonrió, casi sentía que esa era una afirmación.

–¡De lo que tú quieras hablar!

Rei se volteó hacia su amigo y estaba por contestar que "si", cuando de pronto sintió como algo se deslizaba bajo sus brazos y unas manos, le rodeaban de la cintura para atraerlo hacia el cuerpo de alguien… ¿Alguien? Se quedó tan desconcertado que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para defenderse, pero lo que más le estremeció no fue ese atrevido abrazo, sino el rostro de su rubio amigo, el cual le miraba con algo de tristeza y negación.

–Lo siento, pero será otro día –Dijo una fría, cínica y conocida voz.

–¿Yuriy…? –Volteó entre molesto y sorprendido, encontrándose con los hermosos, pero fríos ojos del ruso, acompañados de una sonrisa falsa, le estaba apretando hacia él en una posición algo comprometedora– ¿Qué estas…haciendo? –reaccionó al fin con molestia tratando de soltarse de ese agarre.

–Lo siento, Rei… Nos veremos otro día.

El nombrado regresó la vista hacia Max, sólo para ver como éste sonreía con los ojos cerrados, para después darse vuelta y salir rápidamente de allí, casi corriendo.

–¡Max espera! –Lo quiso persuadir, pero no le fue posible.

Al ver eso, Yuriy soltó a Rei y suspiró fastidiado.

–Que niño tan tonto, por lo menos pudo tratar de reaccionar más celoso y retarme, pero prefirió huir… ¡Que aburrido!

–¡Eres un idiota! –Gritó Rei, lanzándole un puñetazo, el cual Yuriy esquivó, al ver eso, Rei le lanzó también una patada, la cual Yuriy detuvo con sus manos, sin ningún problema.

–Takao… y Max… –Dijo de manera burlona, mientras tenía inmovilizado a Rei, sosteniendo su pierna– No se cual es el problema que tienen Kai y Tú, que se interesan en niños tontos, como ellos.

Rei se libró del agarre de Yuriy de manera brusca, mirándolo con desdén.

–¡No te atrevas a insultarlos! –Le reclamó– ¡Max y Takao, nos han dado a Kai y a mí, algo que tú nunca conocerás… ¡Ni aunque volvieras a nacer!

Yuriy alzó las palmas de sus manos en señal de paz.

–Hey, tranquilo Kot (1) que no es para tanto.

Rei afiló su mirada en cuanto escuchó a Yuriy llamarle así.

Yuriy sonrió cínicamente al ver que Rei estaba más enojado que antes, le encantaba hacerle enfadar.

–Bueno, –dijo más calmado sin ánimo de enojar más al chino, o casi– todavía no compruebo si lo que dices es verdad –Miró hacia el camino que llevaba a la casa de Kai, a donde se disponía regresar–, Si yo estuviera en el lugar de Kai, no le rogaría nada al tarado de Kinomiya.

Rei inclinó la vista, no tenía argumentos para debatir eso, ya que desconocía de verdad los sentimientos de Takao por Kai, solo tenía una corazonada.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&¿Y Después de San Valentín?&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Esa misma noche…

El menor de los Kinomiya se encontraba en su habitación revisando su tarea. Tenía puesto su estéreo a todo volumen en su cuarto… solamente él podía concertarse con semejante ruido. Su mesa de tareas estaba justo frente a la ventana, y desde allí podía mirar el cielo nocturno. La noche estaba un poco nublada, pero cuando el viento empujaba las nubes era posible ver las estrellas.

–¡Este es él último ejercicio!

Dijo satisfecho de haber terminado sus tareas; después se estiró, y miró el cielo un momento, pero, sin querer comenzó a pensar en Kai, y en lo que había ocurrido en la tarde. Y su cejo se frunció al sólo pensar en ello. Recargó su barbilla en su mano y su codo en la mesa, todavía tenía el lápiz en la mano con el que había terminado su tarea.

–/… Kai, idiota/ –Fue lo único que pensó. Cerró sus ojos y tomando el lápiz con su dedo índice y el medio, comenzó a balancearlo.

No pensó en nada más… no tenía nada más que pensar, sólo se sentía irritado.

…

_-¡No vuelvas ha aparecerte en mi camino otra vez! ¡O te parto la cara!-._

…

Dejó de mover el lápiz y abrió los ojos. Estaba muy enojado cuando dijo aquello. Reconocía que había sido un poco impulsivo –¿Sólo un poco?-, pero, es que Kai, tenía una habilidad increíble para irritarlo y más aún con esa extraña actitud que había optado desde el catorce de febrero, y Takao estaba a dos pasos de detestar ese día.

Estaba en eso cuando su celular sonó. Se levantó para bajar el volumen de su estéreo y levantó el celular de la mesa, para sonreír al ver el nombre de quien le llamaba.

–¡Hola, Rei!

"–Hola, Taka, ¡Buenas noches! ¿Interrumpo? –Dijo Rei por el teléfono."

El peliazul se sentó en su cama.

–¡Para nada!. Ya terminé lo que estaba haciendo, sólo falta darme una ducha y después a dormir –dijo contento.

Rei sonrió al escuchar a Takao de buen humor.

"–Oye amigo, me gustaría verte, ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?"

–¿He…? Pues, no realmente… voy a practicar un poco de Basquetbol… ¿Quieres acompañarme? –Preguntó emocionado– Max tiene clase de idiomas, así que estaré solo. Serás una grata compañía.

Rei se sintió un poco mal al escuchar que no vería al rubio, pero al mismo tiempo le convenía estar a solas con su amigo peliazul.

"–Me parece bien, entonces… ¿Te veo en las canchas?"

–¡Genial! –Respondió Takao.

"–Pero, me vas atener que esperar un poco en lo que llego… ¿No hay problema? –preguntó."

–No te preocupes –Dijo Takao despreocupado– No tengo nada que…–estaba por decir eso, cuando de pronto, recordó que Kai, ese día lo había esperado afuera hasta que saliera de la escuela… ¿Y si Kai iba a esperarlo…?

"–¿Takao? ¿Estas ahí? –preguntó Rei, al escuchar que Takao se quedaba en silencio sin terminar lo que le estaba diciendo."

–¡Si, aquí estoy! Perdón, es que recordé algo, ¡Pero no tiene importancia! –Se rió llevándose una mano tras su nuca– ¡Te estaré esperando! Vas a ver como he mejorado en el Basquetbol –Dijo emocionado.

Rei sonrió.

"–Me gustará mucho verlo. Bueno, te dejo porque tengo que preparar las cosas para mañana."

–Está bien. Hasta mañana –Colgó. Takao se sintió bastante aliviado de saber que vería a Rei y no tendría que estresarse pensado en que al salir vería al pesado de Kai, y si se le ocurría ir, ya tenía una excusa para decirle que no tenía tiempo para él.

Y con eso en mente, preparó sus cosas para tomar un baño, y al tiempo que sacaba sus cosas de su ropero, de allí dentro, pero del suelo, sacó un balón de basquetbol y lo metió en una redecilla. El entrenador de la preparatoria le había dicho que no tenía la altura suficiente para practicarlo profesionalmente, pero a él le encantaba jugar y no dejaría de hacer algo que le encantaba sólo por que le habían dicho eso. Dejó el balón sobre la cama y se fue al cuarto de baño.

TSU ZU KU… (Continuará…)

Aclaraciones:

Kot: Gato en Ruso. (Ni sé para que lo explico xDDD).

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&¿Y Después de San Valentín?&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Notas Finales: **

Empezando 2013 con el pie izquierdo xDDD. Decidí actualizar este fanfic gracias a la insistencia de **Sei-LaRouss**, vaya que ejerció presión y estoy segura de que ni se dio cuenta xDDD. Me gusta mi historia, pero he perdido muchos lectores por el tiempo sin actualizar, y no estoy nada sorprendida por ello, éste es el resultado de la desidia jajaja, lo irónico de todo esto es que esta es la única historia (de casi todas las que escribo) que el final ya está escrito.

¿Qué opinan de Kai y Takao? ¿Qué tendrá que ver Yuriy en toodo esto? ¿Kai y Takao llegaran a estar juntos antes de que termine febrero? (En la historia, claro xDDDDD, por que si hablamos de mis actualizaciones estarán juntos, pero hasta febrero del 2014 xDDD) ¿Rei logrará hacer de cupido? ¿Vale la pena seguir con esto?

Pues, como todavía estoy a tiempo…

¡Feliz año 2013! ¡Cuídense mucho, sea felices hoy y siempre, y que sus propósitos de año, no sean sólo palabras!

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (menos virus) serán bien recibidos.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.

Do svidan ya !

(До свидаья!)


	5. 05: ¿Y el diecisiete de Febrero?

**¿Y Después de San Valentín?**

**By S. Hisaki Raiden**

**(13 de Marzo de 2013)**

_Los personajes de Beyblade pertenecen a Takao Aoki, yo solo los tomo prestados para realizar este fanfic._

**Resumen**: San Valentín es el día más predecible para decirle a alguien que te gusta, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando la persona que te gusta ni si quiera cree que te gusta? Ahora ¿Qué harás para que te crea? [KaixTaka… o algo así].

**Rating**: T (13+)

**Genero**: Romance, Ironías de la vida.

**Advertencias**: Shonen–ai sin concretar (Relaciones amorosas entre chicos) Malas palabras, Ironías y sarcasmos en todo el escrito. Sufrimiento protagónico.

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Jajajajaja no tengo perdón. La idea era publicar esto el 14 de febrero pasado (hace un mes) pero por una u otra cosa no acababa de pasar el capítulo a la PC, y apenas estoy actualizando… ¡Lo siento! Cada vez tengo menos tiempo. Pero en compensación es un capítulo largo (Sin exagerar tampoco, que no los quiero aburrir)

Si todavía están leyendo este fic, no olviden dejar su E–mail en su Review o su Log in, para contestarles sus comentarios y avisarles de la continuación de esta historia. Gracias a: **Kiray Himawari**, a** Fans (?), **a **Darklolita666**, a **Kioky-kon, **ya MI querida** Sei-LaRouss**. Por haber leído el último capítulo y comentar.

Gracias por sus reviews. El final de esta historia está cerca.

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos; "…" Resaltar palabras o frases; -_Cursiva- Flashback_; /…../ Pensamientos; (…) aclaraciones.

**En el capítulo anterior…**

–¿Y? ¿Qué pasó con Takao? –Preguntó Rei.

–No sé –Respondió Kai simplemente, sin agregar más y sin emoción alguna.

…

–¿Qué? ¡Maldición, Kai! ¡Si no me dices que fue lo que pasó, no puedo ayudarte! –Dijo con impaciencia.

–Ya no importa, de todas maneras no voy a rogarle a Kinomiya por su atención.

–¿Escuché bien? –Inquirió molesto– ¡Dime que no te escuché decir eso!

…

–Voy a hablar con Takao, Kai. Tú no te preocupes –Dijo Rei al fin después de tanto silencio.

–No hagas tal cosa –Respondió con indiferencia Kai.

–¿¡POR QUÉ, NO!? –Se alteró al escuchar esa negativa, no le cabía en la cabeza que Kai se estuviera rindiendo.

…

–… –Rei no comprendía que era lo que había pasado, pero, como siempre, Kai no iba a entrar en detalles. No había remedio si quería que eso resultara tendrías que intervenir.

…

"–Hola, Taka, ¡Buenas noches! ¿Interrumpo? –Dijo Rei por el teléfono."

–¡Para nada! –dijo contento.

"–Oye amigo, me gustaría verte, ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?"

**Capítulo 05: ¿Y el diecisiete de febrero?**

Al día siguiente…

Takao y Max estaban tomando su última clase del día. Era miércoles y la última clase de los miércoles era Matemáticas, lo cual era una cosa espantosa y mortal. A esas horas a todos les andaba ya por irse y la energía ya había disminuido. Pero, Takao estaba extrañamente de buen humor, los ejercicios de esa unidad se le había hecho muy fáciles, y por primera vez en su vida podría presumir que sacaría una buena nota. En cambio, Max, tenía serias dificultades para responderlos, pero nada tenía que ver con el día, ni con la hora, es más ni si quiera con la clase, lo que ocupaba la mente de Max y lo que le impedía hacer su tarea, era el recordar lo ocurrido la noche pasada.

Max no se sentía de mucho ánimo luego de haber visto a Rei y a Yuriy esa noche. Todavía no podía reponerse del impacto que le causó ver al ruso pelirrojo abrazando a Rei como lo hizo, y es que, hasta para la inocente mirada del rubio ese no era cualquier abrazo… ¿Habría algo entre ellos? Los celos lo estaban matando, aunque no se había declarado, estúpidamente había creído que Rei sabía sus sentimientos… ¿Y cómo era posible que no lo notara? ¡Rei era un tonto! ¿No se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos a pesar de la tarjeta de san Valentín que le dio? A pesar de eso… ¿No lo había notado? Max se sentía muy desilusionado... ¡Pero qué tonterías estaba pensando…! Rei no tenía la culpa, la culpa era de sí mismo por no decirle nada, por esperar a que se diera cuenta sin decir ni una palabra… ¡Pero no se pondría a llorar como un bebé! No, no quería que Taka se diera cuenta, y casi lo había logrado, sin embargo sentía también un poco de rencor contra Takao por estar tan de buen humor y por no preguntarle si tenía algún problema. Había esperado que Takao fuera un poco más sensible, aunque ya sabía que era muy descuidado. Mizuhara no le había preguntado, pero… ¿A qué se debía el buen humor de su amigo peliazul?

La clase finalmente terminó.

–¡Al fin! –Expresó Kinomiya a todo pulmón alzando las manos al cielo de manera exagerada, para después doblarlas tras su cabeza.

Max lo observó con cuidado.

–¿Puedo preguntarte por qué es que estas de tan buen humor? –Inquirió.

Takao se volteó con una gran sonrisa.

–Tengo tres buenas razones –Movió su mano mostrándole tres de sus dedos a su amigo rubio– Número 1.: Ya se acabó la escuela por el día de hoy; Número 2: Saqué una buena calificación en la clase más aburrida de los miércoles, y Número 3.: Hoy tendré la cancha para mí solo y podre practicar Basquetbol.

–… –Max se le quedó viendo y sonrió un poco, ojalá fuera como Takao. El amor no era un problema para él– ¿Kai no vendrá a verte hoy? –preguntó sin pensar, aunque después de haberlo dicho se arrepintió, pero lejos de todo lo que pensó Takao no se molestó por su pregunta.

–Olvídate de Kai, no creo que vuelva en un buen rato por aquí –Dijo el peliazul dando le la espalda a Max, para seguir andando muy despreocupadamente.

Max sí que estaba sorprendido, aunque no supo exactamente a qué se refería su amigo, se sintió ligeramente molesto ante eso, al recordar lo que había platicado con Rei en la noche, antes de que: el demonio de cabellos rojos (1), le hiciera darse cuenta de que era un niño estúpido con un amor platónico…

–Si, quizás es mejor que Kai no vuelva a buscarte nunca –Dijo y se dio vuelta para ir por otro lado.

Aunque su voz sonó casi igual, Takao no pudo evitar escuchar cierto reproche en lo que le dijo.

–¿Max? ¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó al ver que se iba por otro lado.

–Me voy a clase, hasta mañana –Dijo de manera un poco fría y no le regresó ni la mirada.

Takao le miró alejarse.

–…Hasta… ¿Mañana? –Respondió algo inseguro si eso es lo que debía de decir, pero no fue tras él, como su sentido común se lo indicó– ¿Qué le pasa? –Se dijo para sí mismo en un susurro, pero finalmente decidió seguir su camino hacia las canchas.

Se puso a pensar en que ese día, Max había estado un poco raro, pero pese a eso le había visto sonreír como todos los días, y por ello no dijo nada; pero eso último había sido más extraño todavía, y por su mente pasó el preguntarle si había algo mal, pero él era pésimo para eso de los sentimientos, si, si, era cierto que era abierto y decía las cosas sin ningún problema, pero al mismo tiempo se había dado cuenta de que el ser abierto no le hacía precisamente sensible, así que no hubiera sabido que hacer con lo que Max le dijera.

Atravesó el atrio de la escuela y rebasó los edificios de administración escolar, ya que tras ellos se encontraban las áreas deportivas. Había canchas de Basquetbol, de futbol rápido y un gimnasio, también en algunos lados de las canchas había platos para Beyblade, pero ahora eso ya no era tan importante para él. Al llegar a la cancha y verla vacía, le hizo olvidar lo anterior y una gran sonrisa se pronuncio en sus labios, era miércoles, y los miércoles eran los días que descansaba el equipo de Basquetbol, así que él podría practicar todo lo que quisiera. A lo lejos había un partido de futbol, y había poca gente por ahí, y sin querer miró hacia el final de las canchas, lo que daba hacía la calle y fuera de la escuela. Y no pudo evitar pensar en Kai, y el cómo ayer le había esperado por horas a que saliera…

…

_-No vuelvas a aparecerte en mi camino otra vez ¡O te parto la cara!-._

…

Takao frunció el cejo.

–/¡Si viene es su problema!/ –Pensó y corrió rebotando el balón y lanzó un tiro que rebotó en el aro de la canasta, lo atrapó, lo botó otras dos veces y volvió a lanzar un tiro, encestando esta vez– ¡Si! –Exclamó emocionado, y dejó que el balón botara y rodara hasta detenerse, y recordó lo que Max le dijo:

…

_-Si, quizás es mejor que Kai no vuelva a buscarte nunca-._

…

Takao finalmente se sintió molesto por el comentario de Max.

–¡El malo aquí no soy yo! –Se cruzó de brazos y se dijo en voz alta, esa mala costumbre que tenía de pensar en voz alta– Finalmente Kai dijo ayer que no sentía nada por mí… ¡El mismo se desenmascaró! –Cerró sus ojos molesto– ¡Ni si quiera sé porque me preocupa que venga! ¡Hice bien en no creerle nada en 14 de febrero! –Se autoconvenció y luego corrió para alcanzar su balón y volver a practicar. De pronto, comenzó a narrar su juego como en un partido real.

"Takao Kinomiya tiene el balón, se libra de todas las marcas y se acerca peligrosamente a la canasta… ¡Está solo! No lo pueden detener, casi está dentro del área para hacer un tiro libre, ahora salta yyyyyy…"

En ese momento saltó y lanzó un tiro, pero éste rodó por el aro, sin entrar, saltó para rematar, pero aun así no entró. Quizás era cierto lo que decía el maestro sobre su altura (2), pero la naturaleza de Takao, era testaruda y jamás aceptaría que no era bueno para algo que había atrapado tan firmemente su atención y su interés.

Practicó varios tiros libres, encestando solo uno de tres. Corría por toda la cancha simulando esquivar al equipo contrario y al llegar al área de tiro, lanzaba fallando más que encestando, pero no le importaba.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&¿Y Después de San Valentín?&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Rei llegó a la preparatoria donde asistían Max y Takao, y entró diciéndole al portero que iba a ver un partido de futbol rápido, y éste le dejó pasar, ya que, efectivamente en esos momentos había un partido. Rei asistía a una preparatoria diferente a la de sus amigos, y ya se había acostumbrado a no estar con Max y Takao todo el tiempo, pero seguía tan unido a ellos, como cuando jugaban al Beyblade. Las cosas habían cambiado tanto.

Finalmente llegó a las canchas y en la de basquetbol vio a Takao, quien era el único por allí. Se paró y los observó unos momentos sin anunciar su llegada, hasta que Takao notó su presencia.

–¡Rei! –Corrió hacía él muy contento, y ya cerca chocaron sus manos en saludo.

–¿Cómo estas, Taka? –Le preguntó Rei.

El peliazul se pasó la mano por la frente al notar algo de sudor, pero sonrió.

–Algo cansado, ¡Pero genial!

Rei le devolvió la sonrisa y deslizó el tirante de su mochila por su brazo, hasta que lo sostuvo en su mano y luego la blandió para ponerla en las gradas, junto a las cosas de Kinomiya.

–Te ves muy bien –Le dijo a Takao– Te estaba viendo de lejos, te tomas esto como todo un profesional –sonrió.

–¡Soy un profesional! –Se señaló a si mismo– ¿Quieres ver? –Corrió hacia el centro de la cancha y tomó el balón, lo botó, se inclinó y miró fijamente hacía la canasta, luego corrió en zig-zag, llegó al área de tiro, saltó y encestó.

Rei aplaudió.

–¡Qué rápido!

Takao le miró emocionado.

–¿Quieres jugar conmigo, Rei? –Le invitó.

–He… –se llevó una mano a la cabeza– Soy muy malo para el basquetbol…

El peliazul se rió.

–No te preocupes yo tampoco soy bueno –Dijo con bastante humildad.

Se sonrieron, y Rei se quitó el saco de su uniforme, para ir a la cancha con su amigo y comenzaron a jugar. Rei era en verdad malo, y aunque Takao no era bueno, había practicado ya por un rato. Así que Takao encestó cinco veces y Rei solamente una. Rei era un poco más alto que Takao y era muy bueno dando saltos, por lo que él único tiro que hizo había sido increíble.

–¡Uff! ¡Qué cansado estoy! –Exclamó el pelinegro.

–¡Oh, vamos, Rei! Si apenas estamos calentando.

–Descansemos un poco, ¿te parece? –Dijo el chino y se fue a sentar en la gradas. El otro lo siguió, pero no se sentó, permaneció de pie, en la cancha, pero cerca de las gradas, para acompañar a su amigo.

El pelinegro se echó un buen trago de agua que llevaba en una botella, mientras que el peliazul seguía botando el balón.

–¿Y cómo está Max?

–Muy bien –respondió casi de manera automática, de cualquier modo, aunque le dijera a Rei que su rubio amigo no se había visto muy bien ese día, seguramente que Kon le reprocharía el no preguntarle a Mizuhara lo que le pasaba. Ya le preguntaría a Max mañana sobre sus palabras de esa tarde.

Rei se sintió un poco decepcionado al oír eso, quizás a Max después de todo, no le había importado verlo con Yuriy.

–¿Rei? –Le llamó al notar lo callado que se había quedado después de preguntarle por Max.

–Que bien… –Reaccionó y respondió al fin– ¿Y tú? –le preguntó enfocando sus orbes topacio en él.

–¿Yo?... Pues… bien –Respondió y sin querer titubeó.

–¿"Pues bien"? –Repitió Rei no muy convencido de que Takao estuviera bien, con esa respuesta– ¿De casualidad ese "pues bien", tiene que ver con Kai? –Le preguntó.

Takao suspiró dejando de botar el balón.

–Por poco y me olvido de que Kai es tú amigo –dijo con cierto deje de ironía.

Esa expresión extrañó mucho a Rei.

–Kai también es tu amigo –aseguró.

–Ya está bien Rei, –dijo cerrando los ojos con cansancio y llevándose una mano a la cintura– no quiero discutir esto contigo también.

–¿El qué? – Se desconcertó Rei de nuevo.

–Olvídalo –Dijo Kinomiya y se volteó para ir por su balón de nuevo.

–Espera Takao –lo detuvo– ¿Podemos hablar de Kai? Se que ha venido a verte –se puso de pie de donde estaba sentado.

Takao se sintió incómodo, pero regresó hacía Rei, él pelinegro era de las pocas personas a las que de verdad escuchaba, ya que él pelinegro siempre le había dado buenos consejos.

Rei miró la expresión de Takao, la cual tenía un semblante de hastío.

–Kai me dijo que se te declaró en la fiesta de San Valentín… y que al parecer tu no estás muy convencido de lo que te dijo.

Takao desvió la mirada y bufó, como si eso se tratara de una historia repetitiva que le tuviera harto.

–¿Eso te dijo? –Regresó la mirada a Rei– Pues dile a Kai que no me gustan sus bromas, que son de pésimo gusto.

Rei se sorprendió.

–¿Crees que Kai está bromeando?

–Pues la verdad es que no lo sé –Dijo y dejó caer la pelota al suelo, para llevar una de sus manos a su cabello y la otra a su cintura–, no sé qué es lo que está pensando, pero me gustaría que ya dejara eso de San Valentín por la paz.

–A ver… A ver… –Dijo Rei levantando las manos hacia Takao como si contuviera algo invisible con ellas entre su amigo y él mismo– ¿Cómo está eso?

–¡Ya te dije que no sé! El 14 parecía estar igual de odioso e insoportable, pues para no variar, me mando de nuevo al diablo, como siempre –Dijo eso alzándose de hombros– ¡Y de pronto! Me sale con esa tontería de que YO le gusto…Y después, se aparece el lunes aquí afuera –señaló la puerta de la escuela con ambas manos– y me exige que vaya con él. Toda la tarde estuvo actuando raro, y ayer también vino… ¡Pero se puso todavía, más raro, pesado e insoportable! ¡Pero yo lo mandé al diablo! ¡No tengo tiempo para sus desajustes mentales! ¿Sabes qué demonios es lo que le pasa? –Dijo exasperado.

Rei estaba atónito. No lo habría creído si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos y escuchado con sus propios oídos. Primero, estaba bastante sorprendido de que Takao, en efecto, no se había creído la confesión de Kai, y es más, seguía sin creerla, y después se sintió muy molesto con él, por expresarse así de Kai, pero lo que más le molestó fue la última parte.

Rei suspiró hondo, creyó que sólo Yuriy era capaz de hacerle enojar tanto, pero no, al parecer Takao y Yuriy tenían eso en común. Así que haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, contó hasta mil en chino y finalmente se decidió a hablar.

–Mira Takao… –Dijo cerrando los ojos llevando se la mano a la frente– En primer lugar, Kai no tiene ningún desajuste mental, Segundo, él no te dijo ninguna tontería el 14 de febrero, y en tercer lugar, esto no es ninguna broma.

Takao estaba entre incrédulo y preocupado al notar que Rei estaba enojado con él, la pregunta que se hacía en ese momento era… ¿Por qué se enojaba con él?

Rei abrió sus ojos para verlo.

–Takao, lo que Kai ha estado tratando de hacer es acercarse a ti… ¿Acaso crees que si no le interesaras de verdad vendría a verte? Tú conoces a Kai tanto como yo, él no bromearía con algo así. En verdad tú le gustas –Dijo serio.

Takao bajó la vista.

–No es cierto.

Rei se quedó con las palabras en la boca al oír esa tajante contestación de parte de su peliazul amigo.

–Ats… ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? –Dijo en desasosiego.

–Te escuché, no estoy sordo –Dijo con molestia– Y sé que tú tampoco lo estás, te dije que no es cierto.

Rei no podía ni reaccionar ante eso, su lengua se había quedado paralizada e incapacitada para pronunciar palabra, incluso sonido alguno, pero de pronto su auto control se terminó y al final no pudo contener su enojo.

–¡Maldición, Takao! –Gritó caminando hasta él– ¿Pero qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Te estamos hablando en otro idioma o qué?

A Takao le molestó que Rei le gritara y no se quedó callado.

–¡Que curioso yo también me preguntaba eso, porque parece que no me entiendes! –aseguró.

–¡El que no entiende eres tú! –Dijo Rei sin paciencia jalando a Takao del cuello de su camisa– ¡No te imaginas lo difícil que fue para Kai tomar la decisión de decírtelo! ¡Tú le gustas!

–¡Que no es cierto! ¡Kai mismo me lo dijo ayer! –Gritó enojado empujando a Rei– ¡Me dijo con todas sus letras que no sentía nada por mi!

–¡…! –De nuevo Rei se quedó atónito.

Takao caminó muy enojado hacia donde había rodado su balón para después meterlo en la redecilla.

Rei lo miró desconcertado, hasta el enojo se le había ido al escuchar eso.

–¿De… de verdad Kai… te dijo… eso?

Takao no le respondió sólo, caminó hacia su mochila y comenzó a guardar sus cosas para largarse de allí.

Rei lo miró.

–Takao…

–¡Ya te lo dije! Y créeme, no estoy nada sorprendido. Yo realmente dudo que Kai alguna vez en su vida sienta algo más por alguien, aparte de desprecio e indiferencia –amarró la red con el balón a uno de los tirantes de la mochila y finalmente se echó la mochila al hombro– ¡Si con esa mentira buscaba lastimarme o algo así… se equivocó de persona! –Caminó un poco para salir de la cancha, pero se detuvo para decir una última cosa– Si lo ves, dile que no se le olvide lo que le dije, si se vuelve a cruzar en mi camino ¡Le voy a partir la cara! –Y con eso último, se fue de ahí bastante molesto.

Después de eso, Rei se sentó en las gradas y suspiró profundamente, ya eran casi las cuatro y media de la tarde. Se inclinó y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas, y su rostro en las palmas de sus manos.

–Ay, Kai… –Dijo al aire con cansancio, de por si la incredulidad de Takao era un problema, ahora con eso no parecía haber remedio, seguramente que Kai al final había terminado diciendo algo que no quería, por el simple hecho de que le costaba trabajo ser honesto consigo mismo.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&¿Y Después de San Valentín?&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Takao ya había salido de la escuela, estaba tan molesto que no le había importado dejar a Rei en las canchas. De pronto se sintió traicionado por Rei, ante la posibilidad de haberse unido a Kai, para tratar de engañarlo y fastidiarlo… ¡Qué demonios! ¿No le podían dejar en paz?

Siguió caminando, la calle estaba algo solitaria, ya era bastante tarde de hecho, no estaba seguro de la hora pero suponía que poco faltaba para las cinco de la tarde. Conforme se alejaba de la escuela, a lo lejos distinguió a alguien recargado de un poste de luz, y su cejo se frunció al reconocerlo: Uniforme elegante de pantalón gris, corbata negra y saco rojo. Cabellos grisáceos y ojos color amatista, tan serenos e indiferentes como siempre, si, allí estaba de nuevo Kai, esperándolo, Takao detestaba la mirada de Kai con toda su alma, por ello evitaba verlo a los ojos. Y al recordar todo lo que ayer le dijo no pudo evitar sentir una intensas ganas de correr hasta él y partirle la cara tal y como se lo prometió si volvía a verlo, pero, en cuanto lo tuvo más cerca simplemente paró su paso, para mirarlo y el peligris le regresó la mirada también. Takao por toda acción decidió darse vuelta y caminar por otra calle para evitarlo. Kai alzó una ceja, estaba seguro de que Takao cumpliría su promesa, desde hacía mucho que lo había tomado en serio, y le extrañó que ahora contradijera sus palabras con sus acciones.

–Kinomiya –Le llamó.

Y como no estaba muy lejos, el aludido lo alcanzó a escuchar, pero lejos de detenerse aumentó su paso.

–¿Kinomiya?

Creyó escuchar mucho más lejos su voz y disminuyó el paso.

–¡Takao!

Al oir eso, se volteó en un brusco movimiento, lanzando su puño con todas las intensiones de encestar un golpe, pero Kai lo inmovilizó sin ningún problema, sujetando le a la mitad del brazo. El peliazul se quedó atónito, se había movido por inercia, y creyó que de verdad golpearía a Kai, y quizás lo hubiera conseguido si no le hubiera aturdido escucharlo llamarle por su nombre… de nuevo (3), simplemente no estaba acostumbrado a eso.

–¿Qué quieres? –Le preguntó en cuanto se repuso de su sorpresa.

Kai le miró con indiferencia, como siempre.

–Que dejes de actuar como un crio.

Takao se enojó.

–¡Discúlpame, pero soy un crio! ¡Así que si no te gusta, lárgate! –le gritó tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

–No –Le respondió Kai.

Los ojos de Takao temblaron… ¿"No"? ¿Qué quería decir con "No"?, le irritaba, no podía soportarlo, y lo que más odiaba era su mirada indiferente.

–¡Entonces YO me largo!

–Ya dije que no –Volvió a decir Kai, con fastidio.

De nuevo el peliazul se sentía confundido, seguía sin comprender a Kai, o… era que en realidad no quería entender.

…

_-Takao, lo que Kai ha estado tratando de hacer es acercarse a ti… ¿Acaso crees que si no le interesaras de verdad vendría a verte? Tú conoces a Kai tanto como yo, él no bromearía con algo así-._

_Eso le acababa de decir Rei._

…

–¿Takao? –Le llamó Hiwatari al notar que ya no intentaba soltarse de él.

Takao reaccionó al oír de nuevo su nombre en la voz del otro.

–Suéltame… –Dijo con voz baja pero muy seria.

Pero contrario a la petición de Takao, Kai se volvió rápido para sostenerlo de la otra mano, y Takao al percatarse de sus intensiones, se agitó y comenzó a forcejear, para evitar que lo sostuviera, y eso acabó con la paciencia de Kai.

–¡Takao! –Le gritó molesto, logrando finalmente agarrarle de la otra mano de manera un tanto brusca, para alzarle y obligarlo a mirarle.

El peliazul se encontró con los ojos amatistas de Kai, y se percató de que en estos no había más indiferencia, sino que ahora lo veía con intensidad y con enojo, sin embargo, eso extrañamente le hizo sentir de nuevo esa inexplicable necesidad de huir de ahí…, la adrenalina se estaba desbordando por todo su cuerpo, era necesario huir, escapar o moriría. Kai lo sintió temblar y lo miró con curiosidad, pero sin romper su semblante serio y controlado de siempre.

–¿A qué le tienes miedo? –le preguntó.

–¿Miedo? –Repitió y desvió la vista con una sonrisa despectiva– ¡Nunca, y menos de ti! –Y gracias a Kami-sama su voz no titubeó.

–Mírame –pidió el dueño de Dranzer– Si no tienes miedo ¿Por qué desvías la vista?

Takao quería levantar la vista para encararlo, y demostrarle que no le importaba, pero simplemente no podía, no sabía qué demonios le pasaba, pero, no podía más, sentía que de verdad moriría si no podía salir corriendo de ahí.

–¡TE ODIO! –Gritó con todas su fuerzas, logrando con ese grito, no sólo que el ruso-japonés le soltara, sino llamar la atención de los poco que andaban por allí esa tarde, y tan pronto Takao se sintió libre salió corriendo de allí. El de orbes amatistas le miró alejarse sin hacer el más mínimo intento por seguirle.

Unas calles atrás de donde estaba Kai, alguien observó toda la escena de principio a fin y una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios de esa persona, para después darse vuelta y desaparecer entre la oscuridad de las calles.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&¿Y Después de San Valentín?&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Era de noche cuando Takao llegó a su casa. Todavía no sabía de dónde había sacado la fuerza para gritar lo que gritó… y no podía dejar culparse por ello.

–Soy un idiota –Se reprendió severamente– ¡Pero él también! –Dijo frunciendo el cejo– ¡Estúpido Kai…! –Dijo y aventó las cobijas de su cama al suelo, de la sola frustración– ¿Por qué demonios tú…? –Sacudió la cabeza. Se sentía confundido y todo era culpa de las cosas que Rei le había dicho. Saltó a su cama, se recostó y se llevó las manos a la cara. Necesitaba un descanso… ¡Pero un descanso de ser Kinomiya Takao! De verdad… ¿No podía dejar de ser "sí mismo" por al menos un día y verse a sí mismo desde un ángulo diferente? ¿De qué otra manera podía comprobar que no se veía tan patético, como se imaginaba, cada vez que estaba frente a Kai?. ¿No sería que Hiwatari se estaba burlando de él, para humillarlo y vengarse al fin de nunca haber podido vencerle y obtener el título de campeón? Porque era un hecho que él le había robado a Kai por tres años consecutivos ese título.

Kai se mataba entrenando noche y día, sacrificando su vida social, si niñez, sólo para demostrar que era el mejor en eso… Y él, claro que entrenaba, pero no al borde del colapso ni se agobiaba con ello, porque él competía por sólo amar la competencia, no por otra cosa, y confiaba completamente en Seiryu para juntos ganar… Y casi por arte de magia (4), todo se daba.

¿En que se había equivocado con Kai? Siempre trató de ser un amigo para él, no recordaba haberle hecho nada malo, sólo había intentado inútilmente ayudarlo, cuando él jamás lo pidió claro, pero estaba seguro de no haber estropeado nada, porque Kai, jamás aceptó su ayuda…

Estaba en esto cuando escuchó una melodía sonar, recordando que tenía celular y con las pocas ganas que tenía se incorporó de la cama y trató de ubicar de donde venía, de hecho ese día se le había olvidado en casa; finalmente miró hacia el cajón que de su escritorio junto a la ventana y recordó que lo puso allí en la noche luego de responder la llamada de Rei. Caminó hasta allí y abrió el cajón para tomar el aparato en sus manos, la batería estaba por agotarse. Oprimió un botón para que la pantalla se iluminara: habían 7 llamadas perdidas, 2 de Max del día anterior, y una de número desconocido, y las otras 4 eran de Rei.

Las llamadas de su amigo rubio, si le desconcertaron, ya que Max no le hizo comentario alguno sobre ellas, al número desconocido no le dio importancia, y además de las llamadas perdidas de Rei, habían un mensaje. Lo abrió para leer lo que decía:

"Espero que ya no estés molesto. No te voy a pedir que le creas a Kai, tan sólo dale la oportunidad de expresarse, créeme cuando te digo que se está esforzando mucho. Te dejo su número: 5536495711" (5)

Takao se tensó al ver ese número. ¡Desde luego que no iba a marcarle a Kai! ¡Eso jamás! Aunque por un momento cruzó por su mente disculparse por lo que le había gritado hoy; pero Kai tenía la culpa, si tan sólo no fuera tan… ¡Tan Kai! … Aunque sabía que "eso" no tenía sentido.

–"Perdóname por haberte gritado que te odio" –Dijo en voz alta, con mucho sarcasmo, cruzándose de brazos– O tal vez… "Perdóname por haberte dicho al fin lo que siento por ti" –Eso lo dijo con su mano en su barbilla, pero tras pensar en ello, se sintió inconforme con su propia actitud… pues sabía perfectamente que no odiaba a Kai… se preocupaba por él, y siempre deseó algo mejor para él después de saber la clase de vida que tuvo y la clase de abuelo que Kai tenía, ¿pero entonces? ¿Por qué le había gritado que le odiaba hacía unas horas?

Volvió a mirar su celular y preparó un mensaje de voz, para Rei.

–Siento mucho haberte dejado solo en las canchas– Dijo Takao mientras que caminaba de su escritorio hace la cama y recogía el cobertor– No estoy enojado contigo, con quien estoy enojado es con el idiota de Kai –Y tras grabar el mensaje, oprimió mandar– ¡Hay, imbécil! – se insultó así mismo al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de grabar para Rei

¿Qué no se supone que no le importaba que Kai no hubiera hablado en serio?, trató de cancelar el envió, pero milagrosamente se envió bastante rápido, cuando otras veces tenía que insistir hasta tres veces mandando un mensaje de voz e incluso de texto.

–¡No puede ser! –Se dijo a sí mismo palmeándose la cabeza.

Pero… ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado? ¿Acaso no era un gran alivio para él, el que Kai no hubiera hablado en serio? ¡Pero no! Estaba bien que no fuera verdad, lo que no podía perdonarle a Kai es que haya intentado burlarse de él.

…

_-¿A qué le tienes miedo?-._

…

La pregunta de Kai le asaltó de pronto.

–¿Miedo yo? –Dijo con ironía y se rió– ¡Maldito presuntuoso! ¿Crees que voy a tenerte miedo ahora, cuando nunca antes lo he tenido?

Estaba en esto, cuando su celular volvió a sonar, anunciando la llegada de un mensaje de voz de Rei; y aunque dudó en escucharlo finalmente lo hizo.

–"La verdad es que SI, te portaste muy mal dejándome aquí solo, pero está bien, comprendo que te sintieras tan decepcionado, por que Kai haya podido haberte mentido…"

Takao casi azota en el suelo, al oír eso.

–¿QUÉ COSAA? –Exclamó incrédulo ante lo dicho por su amigo chino.

–"Yo sé que ahora mismo puedes estar confundido, así que sólo quiero que te hagas esta pregunta, Takao: ¿Qué sientes por Kai? El no es muy expresivo, pero yo sé que es verdad cuando me dijo que tú le gustas, y sé que le gustas mucho, ya que de no ser así nunca te lo abría dicho. Se está esforzando mucho para demostrártelo"

El mensaje de voz terminó por fin. Takao se quedó parado en el mismo lugar mientras un largo silencio se formaba no sólo en su habitación sino también en su cabeza…, entonces… recordó que Kai le había ido a buscar el lunes y que el martes lo esperó por mucho tiempo a la hora de la salida… y era muy probable que ese día también lo hiciera.

…

_-¿Cómo he de llevarte de la mano? –cuestionó Hiwatari muy serio, llegando al pie de él, de hecho caminando casi a su lado-._

_Él había desviado la vista hacia el lado contrario, hastiado._

_-Cómo si eso importara…– farfulló, a pesar de que sabía que lo tenía al lado no le importó-._

_-Quiero hacerlo bien –Lo había dicho tan seriamente que él no sabía si era sincero o si se burlaba de él…-._

…

¿Acaso había sido en serio?

–¿Qué siento por… Kai? –murmuró para si mismo, recordando eso del día de ayer.

…

_-¿En verdad paso… eso?-._

_-¿Umn? ¿El qué?-._

_-… Lo de Kai-._

_-Si… creo que si-._

_Los azules ojos de su gringo amigo lo enfocaron de nuevo al notar lo tranquilo que seguía._

_-Pues… considero que deberías de estar haciendo otra cosa…-._

_-¿Qué cosa? –Giró un poco su rostro para mirar a su pecoso amigo-._

_-Pues… primero… estar más feliz, saltando y brincando o… no sé, eso que haces cuando estas contento-._

_Takao sonrió con duda._

_-¿Estoy contento?-._

…

Finalmente suspiró profundamente, y cerró sus ojos:

–¡Patrañas! No me lo creo… de hecho, sólo en los Doujinshi, tu rival, tu enemigo o tu antí-tesis (6) se interesa sentimentalmente en ti… –Dijo eso último por lo bajo– Y sólo en esas ridículas historias, él otro siente lo mismo… y además lo admiten taaaan fácil, ¡Si, como no! –Dijo esto último con absoluto sarcasmo– Si yo tuviera que admitir tal cosa, tendrían que apuntarme con una Magnum Calibre 44.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&¿Y Después de San Valentín?&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Kai se encontraba en la sala de estar de su mansión, tenía que entregar un proyecto para su clase de finanzas y aunque definitivamente no tenía cabeza para ello, tenía que forzar su mente a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Takao y lo que acababa de pasar a la salida de la escuela de Kinomiya, no se comportaría como un estúpido adolescente que deja de hacer todo por el hecho de haber sido rechazado… Porque… había sido rechazado… ¿O no?

…

_-¡TE ODIO!-._

…

Una sensación sumamente molesta se había extendido desde el centro de su pecho a todo su cuerpo después de haber escuchado eso, dejándole una sensación de profundo cansancio y hastío, en realidad luego de eso no sintió ganas de hacer nada, es más ni si quiera de volverse a su casa.

–Eres un estúpido… –Susurró.

Aunque le había dicho a Rei que no le rogaría a Takao por su atención, dejar todo así, no le gustaba tampoco, por eso había vuelto a ir a buscar a Takao a la escuela, y aunque se había tardado en salir le había esperado, tan sólo para escuchar eso… y ser rechazado por tercera vez.

En un brusco movimiento, jaló la Lap Top y la tiró al suelo. El aparato se desconectó en el acto y se apagó, afortunadamente la alfombra del suelo evitó que se rompiera, pero definitivamente eso era lo que menos le importaba a Kai, se llevó una mano a la frente, se sentía mal, pero no sabía en donde ubicar ese malestar.

Yuriy llegaba en ese momento a la mansión, después de hacer algunas cosas, el mayordomo de Kai le abrió y le dejó pasar, ya que tenía indicaciones de Hiwatari de permitírselo. El pelirrojo ingresó a la mansión y se detuvo al ver a peligris que estaba en la sala trabajando… en nada menos que en tareas escolares…, todavía no se acostumbraba a verlo en una monótona vida normal, pero aun así eso parecía asentarle bien al peligris, pues al parecer había dejado los excesos y eso debería de ser algo bueno, estaba viendo su nuca, ya que era lo que le permitía ver el sofá donde éste estaba sentado, cuando de pronto lo vió arrojar la computadora al piso, en un brusco movimiento sin importarle nada… Eso sorprendió un poco al pelirrojo, Kai parecía frustrado… no se veía bien.

Sabía por Rei que Kai estaba intentando empezar una relación con Takao, o algo así, ya que Kinomiya no se dejaba incluir en dicha relación… ante Yuriy estaba la escena más patética que podría haber asociado a Kai alguna vez. Kai estaba pasándola mal por el poco interés de un niño estúpido como en dueño de Dragoon, y era todavía más patético porque Takao parecía un mal necesario para el peligris, que parecía no querer dejar de estar involucrado con él, inicialmente por denominarle su rival y querer vencerlo, y ahora por denominarlo el objeto de sus deseos y querer que sienta lo mismo por él. Si no fuera tan serio se reiría a carcajadas en ese momento, para hacerle ver lo mal que se veía, pero en lugar de eso hizo otra cosa.

–Si te equivocas existe un botón que se llama SUPRIMIR y otro que se llama BACK para eliminar el texto –Dijo irónico.

Kai apenas levantó el rostro al oír esa odiosa voz, y por entre medio de sus dedos y de su cabello miró a Ivanov, burlándose de él.

–Ya sé que tienes dinero suficiente para comprarte una de estas diaria, pero, ¿podrías dejar de ser un maldito altanero y no restregarle en la cara a otras personas que no tienen en que caerse muertos?

Kai no contestó, vaya suerte la que tenía, además de lidiar con lo de Takao, tenía que lidiar con él infeliz de Yuriy y sus burlas.

–Creí haberte dicho que no te metieras en mis asuntos mientras estuvieras aquí.

–¿Y recuerdas que te haya dicho que no lo haría? –Dijo con tono cínico.

–¿Te importa? –Dijo con molestia.

–No, sólo tengo curiosidad por saber porque todavía no has conseguido a Kinomiya… –Dijo con tono serio, no parecía molesto, pero eso no quitaba el gesto grave que estaba en su rostro– ¿Es que no recibiste un entrenamiento? Y no me salgas con que olvidaste todo en cuanto te pusiste ese ridículo traje de estudiante.

–… –Kai no quería que las cosas fueran así, era muy importante para él, que el propio Takao decidiera aceptarlo, eso era mil veces mejor que tomar a la fuerza, pero era inútil explicarle algo así a Yuriy, ni si quiera trataría de hacerlo –Quizás lo olvidé –dijo finalmente con indiferencia, poniéndose de pie, y levantando la Lap Top del suelo…pero, en menos de dos segundos, el peligris estaba contra la base del sofá, con un Yuriy sosteniéndole fuertemente contra éste, con un brazo sobre su cuello, sosteniéndole ambas manos por atrás e inmovilizando sus piernas con las suyas en un firme y casi imposible agarre, que no parecía improvisado.

Yuriy miró fijamente los amatistas de Kai que tenía frente a él y muy cerca, la mirada de éste era de lo más tranquila, aunque era claro para él que no lo estaba en absoluto.

Los labios de Kai curvaron una sonrisa despectiva.

–¿Me dirás que debo de intentar esto con Kinomiya?

–Dime si no parecen un excelente pretexto para estar cerca.

–Si ocupas de pretexto "esto" para acercarte a cada malnacido que detienes, eres un maldito enfermo.

–Lo dices con completo conocimiento en la materia, ¿No? –Dijo y sonrió burlón acercándose más al rostro de Kai, pero ese movimiento amedrentador, era un problema para que Kai respirara.

–¿Qué estas…? –No pudo seguir ya que los labios de Yuriy sobre los suyos habían impedido que siguiera…

La lap Top volvió a caer contra la alfombra del piso, pero esta vez sin que el propietario lo quisiera. Ya que ahora estaban Yuriy sobre el suelo, ejerciendo gran fuerza para detener un golpe directo de Kai, que estaba sobre él, hincado, y parecía bastante dispuesto a tomarle del cuello, y apretárselo hasta matarlo.

–¿Ves que fácil es tomar un beso así? –Dijo Yuriy burlón, sin importarle que Kai quisiera matarle en esos momentos.

–¡Vas a dejar de meterte en mis asuntos, maldita sea! –Dijo Kai perdiendo la postura, levantándose del suelo, y recogiendo la (pobre) Lap Top, que lo más probable es que ya no sirviera con tanto golpe. Se encaminó hacia las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación, maldiciendo al idiota de Yuriy y también al estúpido de Kinomiya, pero sin olvidar su propia idiotez ante esas cuestiones, se sentó en su cama, puso la computadora allí y se talló los labios, ya que recordaba los labios de Yuriy en ellos… ¡Que demonios!... ¿Eso se sentía besar? ¿Eso era besar? Recordó haberse quedado varias ocasiones mirando al peliazul por mucho tiempo, queriendo acercarse, pero no para decirle algo sino para…

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&¿Y Después de San Valentín?&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Yuriy se paró del suelo, y se rosó su mejilla con sus dedos, donde Kai le había golpeado para tumbarle al suelo, sino hubiera esquivado el golpe de Kai tendría una bonita nariz rota, aunque no había evitado el golpe, se rió, era tan cínico, que aunque eso hubiera pasado se estaría riendo de todas maneras.

–No me salgas con cursilerías imbécil…

TSU ZU KU… (Continuará…)

Aclaraciones:

(1) "El demonio de cabellos rojos": Yuriy Ivanov.

(2) El entrenador le dijo a Takao que debido a su estatura jamás podría practicar el Basquetbol de manera profesional.

(3) A lo largo de las tres temporadas de Bakuten Shoot beyblade, Kai jamás llama a Takao por su primer nombre, sólo le llama "Kinomiya" o a lo mucho, en momentos importantes (para él), le llama Kinomiya Takao, completo, pero siempre iniciando por el apellido.

(4) ¿"Magia"? "magia" el polvo que se pega a mis zapatos cuando camino u.úX… eso se le llama "favoritismo" del autor. Kai no me agrada mucho, pero merecía ganar después de tanto esfuerzo.

(5) No vayan a marcar el número xDD, Kai no contestará (número al azar).

(6) ¿Será verdad? ¿Qué opinan?

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&¿Y Después de San Valentín?&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**Notas Finales: **

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, no sabes lo que me divertí escribiéndolo. Y como ya lo harán notado hay ligero ReixMax y también un ligerissimo YuriyxKai, aunque más bien el pelirrojo sólo quiere fastidiar a Kai, pero esto es un KaixTaka, se los aseguro. Algunas preguntas:

¿Max y Rei aclararan las cosas? ¿Kai irá a buscar a Takao el 18 de febrero? ¿Por qué Yuriy fue a Japón? ¿Por qué creen que Takao no le cree a Kai?

Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (menos virus) serán bien recibidos.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: S. Hisaki Raiden.

Do svidan ya !

(До свидаья!)


End file.
